¿Amour ou de la mode?
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Una compañía de moda contrata a Ruby como su nuevo rostro para que aumente la popurlidad de esta. Pero este tipo de empleo hara que Sapphire empieze a sentir celos por la forma en que las demás chicas lo ven.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.<p>

En la región de Johto, un extremo auge inundaba las calles de todo Goldenrod City, y ese era el auge de la moda, que llegaba a tales extremos de contrataciones, publicidad y batallas de compañías y compañías de grandes creaciones de vestuarios muy novedosos y llamativos. Los aparadores de varias tiendas de moda en Goldenrod causaban furor con los diseños más nuevos que sacaba la compañía Mont-Grial, empresa perteneciente a la magnate de la moda Michelle Mont-Grial, quien en esos instantes parecía estar impaciente por encontrar un nuevo rostro para darle un nuevo brillo a su compañía. Alguien que le pudiera ayudar a darle un nuevo tono de popuralidad en su compañía vaya en aumento.

Por otro lado, su asistente Lilly Pelliseuir, estaba ordenando los papeles en su escritorio de varios portafolios fotográficos en los que varios modelos habían enviado solicitudes de trabajo para ser contratados en Mont-Grial. Solo que Lilly se estaba distrayendo al tiempo al tiempo que ordenaba y desordenaba su escritorio. Tenía sobre el escritorio un minitelevisor con el cual se enfocaba en las finales de un concurso pokémon con sede en Sinnho. Lilly era una gran fan de los concursos pokémon, pero al tiempo evitaba que su jefa se diera cuenta de que le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

_Madame_ Mont-Grial no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con la falta de integridad corporativa de su asistente. Por lo que se movió con una gran aura de ira hacía el escritorio de su empleada a darle una reprimenda y ver si así se ponía a trabajar y no a distraerse con otra cosa.

- ¡Lilly! – Le grito a su asistente, con un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano izquierda. – Deja de perder mi valioso tiempo y sigue buscando a alguien que sea el nuevo rostro de esta compañía. Mi compañía. _Inutiles _(Inútil). – Termino por insultarla.

- Lo siento _Madame _Mont-Grial. No volverá a pasar. _Désolé _(Disculpe). Solo me distraje por escasos segundos.

En eso Michelle Mont-Grial rodeo el escritorio de su asistente para poder ver porque tanta la distracción de Lilly. Sabía que debía de ser algo de suma importancia para ella, pues siempre ha sido una trabajadora leal y eficiente. Casi nunca pasa más que cuando ve su aparato en ciertas horas o ciertos días. Por lo que quiso ver la causa de esa falta de atención tan repentino.

- Así que estas viendo un concurso pokémon. Sabes que tanto _la haine _(la odio). – En realidad, Michelle Mont-Grial tenía sus razones que obviamente Lilly siendo su asistente sabía muy bien. Por lo cual trataba de ser lo más precavida posible.

- _Désolé Madame _Mont-Grial. Por eso no quería que lo viera. – Lilly estaba totalmente asustada por la ira de su jefa.

- Ya no importa. Son tus gustos después de todo… - Pero cuando termino de decir esa frase vio a una dama de vestido largo color púrpura con un peinado vistoso y siendo acompañada por un Mismagius, lo cual hizo que se pusiera más molesta con los concursos pokémon. – ¿Un momento?... ¿Esa es Fantina?... ¿Por qué ella esta siendo aclamada por tanta gente cuando debería ser yo la que debería ser adorada de esa forma? – En eso sujeto uno de los lápices de Lilly y lo hizo trisas.

- Por eso es que no quería que lo viera _Madame_. – Pero Michelle parecía no prestar atención. Ella le tenía odio debido a que siempre resaltaba ante los demás, más que ella.

Mientras que Lilly seguía disculpándose con su jefa, Michelle continuo observando como se retiraba Fantina de su presentación y puso atención cuando mencionaron en el televisor que uno de los concursantes era un Pokedex Holder de Hoeen, proveniente de Goldenrod City, para dar su presentación. Lo cual a Michelle cuando escucho eso, le parecía ser algo interesante, puesto a que sabía que los Pokedex Holders son los entrenadores más fuertes de su región y aparte también eran muy populares.

Antes _Madame_ Mont-Grial le había hecho unas invitaciones a otros dos miembros Pokedex Holders que eran mucho más famosos que aquel chico. Solo que uno de ellos, Green, no acepto aquella invitación debido a que no le interesaban esas cosas de la moda; por parte de Red, no acepto eso por causas de sus entrenamientos y no le importaba hacer cosas como esas.

Por otro lado, a pesar de ser rechazada por aquellos dos integrantes más famosos de Kanto, también había recibido _Madame_ Mont-Grial peticiones de trabajo, las cuales rechazo. Varias eran de Gold, quien estaba interesado en ganar mucho dinero y también el tener la oportunidad de acercarse a las modelos que trabajaban para ella. Por lo que supo que si aquel chico del concurso pokémon le gustaba tanto las cosas de la belleza o de la moda, y que más aparte tuviera un espectacular físico, al igual de un maravilloso rostro, pudiera intentar contratarlo y sin que el pudiera negarse. Aparte de que si el resultaba ganador contra Fantina, su rival, haría que sus ansias de tenerlo en su compañía y contratarlo aumentaran.

Cuando el chico apareció en el televisor, pudo apreciar con mucho cuidado a un muchacho de una edad aparente de 18 años de edad, con unos brillantes ojos rojizos escarlata y con un conjunto de ropa de unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, zapatos de gala y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, mientras estaba siendo acompañado por su pokémon Milotic de nombre Mimi. Pero aunque Michelle no estuviera apreciando tanto la actuación de Mimi, más bien estaba contemplando la apariencia de aquel chico. Su rostro tenía un carácter serio y modesto como lo suelen tener sus modelos y el vestuario a pesar de verse a simple vista como un conjunto sencillo, sabía que era ropa de grandes diseñadores y tenía la impresión de que sería un mucho mejor modelo de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

- …Mimi, ahora usa cola de agua… - Se escuchaba por el televisor como le ordenaba Ruby a su pokémon para que azotara contra el suelo su ataque. Que al verlo Lilly lanzo un sollosante grito de admiración.

- Haaa. Ruby es tan _magnifique_ (magnífico) con sus pokémon. – Al parecer Lilly le gustaba ver como actuaba Ruby con sus pokémons.

- ¿Así que el nombre de ese _garçon _(muchacho)es Ruby?

En eso cuando vio que la ventisca de agua que fue arrojada al suelo con el ataque que dio aquel pokémon, le empapaba la camisa de Ruby, poniendo en descubierto un cuerpo marcado como el de un atleta. Su cuerpo bien formado hizo que a _Madame_ Mont-Grial no lo dudara dos veces y le ordenara a su asistente Lilly a llamarlo de inmediato, no importara como, ella tenía que tenerlo como nuevo rostro para su compañía.

Mientras tanto, en el concurso pokémon llevado a cabo en Hearthome City, Ruby descendía del escenario e ir por Sapphire quien lo esperaba en el camerino para que pudiera secarle la ropa con una toalla después de haberlo visto por el televisor que estaba ahí. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber como quedarían los resultados, puesto a que Fantina era la campeona en Sinnho de los concursos pokémon y Sapphire antes de que iniciara el evento había hecho una batalla de gimnasio contra ella y le había ganado, así sabrían bien si los dos fueron capaces de vencer a la misma líder de gimnasio una vez dados los resultados.

- Hola Sapphire. ¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunto Ruby con un tono de burla.

- No estés molestando. ¿Cómo lo haría si estabas cerca y te veía desde aquí? – Sapphire parecía estar molesta por su comentario.

- Bien. ¿Pero para que la toalla? – Le decía Ruby a Sapphire de forma traviesa mientras que la rodeaba con sus brazos todo húmedo y abrazándola por detrás.

- Es porque estas todo empapado. – Sapphire le grito con fuerza pues se sentía intimidada por la forma en que Ruby se estaba comportando que a la ves se estaba poniendo muy roja. – Ruby, deja de estar bromeando.

- Ya tranquila. Solo quiero saber si confías en que ganare el concurso. – Le susurraba Ruby al oído de Sapphire con cierta ternura.

- Si creo que podrías ganar. Te veías muy bien en tu actuación. – Respondía con timidez Sapphire mientras miraba hacía otro lado.

- Pero yo no era al que tendrían que ver en el concurso sino a Mimi. – En cuanto Ruby dijo esas palabras Sapphire parecía estar más tensa.

- Si, ella también hizo bien su parte. – En eso fijo su vista hacía sus dedos que estaba uniendo y separando constantemente.

- No te preocupes Sapphire. No deberías de sentirte así de tensa por algo como eso. – En eso se quito de atrás de ella y se inclino ante ella para verla bien. – Además me acabas de decir que tenías esa toalla para mí. ¿No es así?

- Si, pero date la vuelta y quítate tu camisa. – Ahora Sapphire parecía estar molesta, pero aún continuaba algo avergonzada.

- Si, ya voy.

En eso Ruby tomo una de las sillas del camerino y comenzó a desabotonarse lentamente su camisa empapada para que luego se pudiera secar con la toalla. Solo que no esperaba que Sapphire fuera a secarlo. Podía sentir la suavidad de sus manos que pasaban por su espalda y lo frotaba con la toalla para secarlo. Ruby no sabía si sentirse nervioso o quitarse a Sapphire de encima. En realidad sentía como si esa situación no fuera nada buena. Pero cuando Sapphire iba a pasar a secarle el pecho con la toalla, el chico le arrebato el trapo con rapidez antes de que algo malo como si alguien entrara al camerino y los viera.

- Sapphire, así esta bien. Yo me puedo secar solo. – Contesto con una voz temblorosa y con mucha timidez.

- Esta bien Ruby. – Sapphire parecía estar también apenada y algo triste.

Cuando Ruby termino de secarse, al igual el secar su camisa para entrar al escenario en el momento de la entrega de calificaciones, el teléfono de la habitación en donde estaban, causando que ambos saltaran del tremendo susto que les dio. El chico tomo el teléfono y se lo acerco al oído para saber quien hablaba.

- ¿Ha?... ¿Bueno?... ¿Quién habla? – Pregunto Ruby algo nervioso aún, pero también se sentía abrumada por tan extraña interrupción.

- … ¿_Bonjour_? (¿Hola?) ¿Hablo con _Messie _Ruby?... – Hablo por el otro lado del teléfono una voz femenina, aunque con un tono de una persona algo mayor que el.

- Este…, si, con el habla. – Le respondió a aquella señorita de forma insegura.

- _Par Dieu_ (Por Dios). ¿Estoy hablando con _Messie_ Ruby en persona? Es un verdadero placer poder hablar con usted. En realidad me costo mucho trabajo el poder encontrar su número durante su competencia en vivo _Messie_.

Cuando Ruby escucho la respuesta de aquella señorita, la reacción que ella tenía hacía el, se parecía como si hubiera conocido a una celebridad en persona, que inclusive lanzaba alaridos de emoción por la bocina del teléfono. Provocando que a Ruby casi se le fuera el teléfono de las manos que parecía que hacía malabares con el teléfono.

- Ham… he… _Oui. Parle à Ruby actuellement Pourquoi je veux?_ (Si. Esta hablando con Ruby ahora. ¿Para qué me quiere?). – En el momento en que Ruby empezó a hablar en francés con aquella señorita, Sapphire parecía estar molesta por no poder entender lo que el decía.

- …_ ¿Parlez-vous français? Que de bien._ _Eh bien, je parle d'une entreprise de mode très connu ici en Joth, peut-être vous avez entendu parler de nous. Mon nom est Lilly Pelliseuir et le propriétaire de la compagnie du Mont-Graal fait une invitation à se joindre à notre entreprise en tant que modèle phare._ (¿Puede hablar francés? Que bien. Bueno, le hablo de parte de una compañía muy famosa de moda aquí en Jotho, talvez usted haya oido de nosotros. Mi nombre es Lilly Pelliseuir y la dueña de la empresa Mont-Grial le hace una invitación a formar parte de nuestra empresa como modelo principal.)… - Cuando Ruby recibió ese mensaje, no lo podía creer. El ya había conocido el nombre de esa empresa y si le habían ofrecido un buen puesto ahí, sabía que era muy importante. El problema era lo que Sapphire pensara de eso. – _Alors ... Qu'est-ce?, Vous êtes d'accord ou pas? _(Así que… ¿Qué dice?, ¿Acepta o no?).

- _Pourtant, si je devais vous donner une réponse aujourd'hui._ (Aún no se si deba darle una respuesta ahora.) – Con eso dicho, Ruby trato de pensar como contarle eso a Sapphire. Podría que se enojara si no le cuenta.

_- Je comprends, mais Madame Mont-Graal vous apportera ici courir leur compétence pour faire une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser._ (Comprendo, pero _Madame_ Mont-Grial lo traerá aquí acabando su competencia para hacerle una oferta que usted no podrá rechazar.) – En eso Lilly colgó el teléfono, dejando a Ruby algo confundido.

- Ruby. ¿Quién te llamo y por qué empezaste a hablar tan chistoso? – Dijo Sapphire con curiosidad y con un tono alegre.

- Pues veras… Creo que lo sabrás más tarde. Aún tengo que pensarlo bien. – Ruby parecía verse muy pálido con lo que estaba pasando, que hizo preocupar a Sapphire.

- Ruby. ¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo?

- No, no es así. Sólo que es algo que de seguro veremos los dos al final de mi competencia. – Le susurraba con la cabizbaja. – Por cierto Sapphire. Quiero que estés presente en el escenario cuando den los resultados, aunque no gane.

- No digas eso Ruby. De seguro ganaras. – Le respondió con ánimos a Ruby.

- Ahora con esa llamada Sapphire ya no se que pensar.

En eso Ruby parecía haberse esfumado del camerino tras irse con el rostro caído hacía el escenario, dejando a Sapphire triste y con dudas. Pero al verlo así de triste intento de estar con alegría por ambos.

Cuando Sapphire llego detrás del escenario, trato de observar bien como iban a quedar los resultados del concurso pokémon. Sabía que pudiera serle difícil ganar a Ruby puesto a que los que participaban ya tenían mucha experiencia y que Fantina era demasiado buena tras haber visto su presentación. Pero ella no quería imaginar lo peor, quería ver que Ruby ganara y que ambos celebraran juntos sobre el escenario ante todo el público. De tan solo imaginarlo hacía que sus delicados ojos azules brillaran con una gran esperanza.

- Ahora juntemos los puntos de todos los jueces. – Gritaba tras el micrófono la anunciadora.

- Ruby… espero que ganen. Si no creo que los jueces son unos… - Susurraba Sapphire mientras que apretaba con fuerza una de las cortinas con las que se cubría.

- Veamos…, parece que el tercer lugar lo tiene… - En eso sujetaba un sobre para ver quien habían elegido los jueces. – Jasmine. – En eso la líder de gimnasio de tipo acero apareció dando agradecimientos ante el público. Haciendo también que las angustias que tenía Sapphire se fueran disipando un poco. Ahora solo esperaba saber quien ganaría.

- Bien, ahora el segundo lugar es… es… - Con tanta tensión que daba la anunciadora, hacía que Sapphire se impacientara. Ya, di quien gano. Porque si no… - El segundo lugar es de Fantina, lo cual quiere decir que Ruby es nuestro ganador.

Cuando la anunciadora dijo eso, Sapphire salio corriendo del lugar de donde se estaba ocultando y salto a los brazos de Ruby quien ya la estaba esperando, aunque el se veía como si no esperaba ganar. Pero a la vez, todos los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca habían esperado que Ruby hubiera sido capaz de vencer a su campeona. Tanto dudaban que no sabían si deberían de aplaudir o estar molestos por ese tipo de victoria, sino fuera porque Fantina pidió el micrófono prestado por unos minutos para dedicarle unas palabras a Ruby.

- Estimado publico. En realidad no ahí que sentirse decepcionados por mi. El hizo un gran esfuerzo por entrenar a sus pokémon así que denle los aplausos que se merece.

En cuanto termino de hablar todo el público empezó a dar muchos gritos de admiración, tanto para Ruby por haber ganado contra Fantina así como otros tantos a Fantina por ser una gran contrincante y saber hacer lo correcto.

Al terminar la ceremonia de felicitaciones para Ruby acompañado por Sapphire. Ambos salieron muy contentos del estadio de Hearthome City. Solo que para sorpresa de ambos, una limosina negra se detuvo frente a ellos. Se veía muy grande y lujosa. En eso, de la limosina salio un tipo de negro en la puerta contraria de la del conductor, postrándose frente a ambos para hablarles y darles indicaciones.

- ¿_Messie Ruby_? – Pregunto aquel tipo poniendo un gesto muy serio detrás de esos lentes oscuros.

- _Oui._ – Le respondió con la misma seriedad a aquel tipo. Solo que Sapphire aún seguía sin comprender nada. Ya empezaba a preocuparse por lo que pasaba que inclusive se estaba ocultando en la espalda de Ruby.

- _Je suppose que vous savez que c'est la limousine. Non?_ (Supongo que sabe para que es la limosina. ¿No? )

- _Oui. Je comprends cela. _(Si. Lo comprendo.)

- _Eh bien. Tu ferais mieux de monter._ (Bueno. Será mejor que suba.) – Le dijo mientras que le habría la puerta.

- _Attends, je veux que mon partenaire venir avec moi aussi._ (Aguarde, quiero que mi acompañante venga conmigo también.) – Le respondió de mala gana, mientras que con la otra mano sujeto a Sapphire entre sus brazos. Por lo que aquel tipo puso su mano derecha sobre su oído en donde tenía un aparato para comunicarse y decir lo que pasaba y recibir siguientes indicaciones.

- Ruby. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué hablan tan chistosos? – Susurro Sapphire con una cara muy avergonzada, que hacía difícil para Ruby el explicarle que pasaba.

- _Madame Mont-Graal. Dites-vous que s'il peut apporter un compagnon avec lui?_ (_Madame _Mont-Grial. ¿Dice que si el puede llevar una acompañante con el?) – En eso se quedo un rato en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar con los dos jóvenes. – _Très bon. __Elle s'engage à lui apporter. __Maintenant s'il vous plaît, à la fois augmenter. Madame l'attente de Johto._ (Muy bien. Ella acepta que la traiga. Ahora por favor, ambos suban. Madame los espera en Johto.) – En eso el hizo un gesto para que ambos subieran. Solo que Sapphire parecia no comprender del todo lo que pasaba, pero si pudo distinguir una palabra de todo eso. Johto.

- Sapphire. Anda, subamos en el auto. Te lo explicare dentro.

- ¿Vamos a irnos en esa cosa hasta Johto? – Pregunto Sapphire con cierto tono de desconfianza. Aparte de que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaba. Hasta que el tipo los interrumpió.

- No Madmoasele. De aquí vamos al helipuerto del lugar para llevarlos hasta Johto. Yo me encargare del viaje en vuelo. – Al escuchar eso, Sapphire seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Ya ambos en la limosina Sapphire se veía algo nerviosa. Por lo que Ruby pudo notar en ella. Nunca antes había viajado ella en un auto así de grande y que tuviera tantos lujos por dentro. Por lo que el intento calmarla sentándose un poco más cerca de ella y rodeándole su brazo por la espalda para abrazarla y postrar la cabeza de Sapphire sobre su pecho para que pudiera así tranquilizarla.

- Sapphire. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y dime de que se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué empezaste a hablar tan raro o donde aprendiste a hablar así? – Sapphire parecía muy sería pero su rostro parecía estar lleno de lágrimas.

- Pues… ¿Cómo te lo digo?... Sapphire ¿Te gustaría que siempre viajáramos en un auto como este cuantas veces quieras?

- Bueno, no se si me agrade la idea. Pero aún no me respondes. – Respondió Sapphire de mala gana.

- Es que la persona que envío este auto tan grande es una gran empresaria, al parecer habla francés y eso lo aprendí en los tiempos cuando entraba a los concursos pokémon. Quiere contratarme como modelo.

- ¿Y qué es un modelo? – Pregunto con una cara ahora más tierna y con curiosidad.

- Alguien que se prueba diferentes tipos de ropa y posa ante las cámaras.

- ¿Entonces te pagaran solo por probarte ropa y que te tomen fotos? – Sapphire creía que era algo muy loco el que le pagaran solo por eso.

- Bueno, técnicamente es eso.

- ¿Y te pagaran mucho?

- Eso lo veremos haya. Aún no se que es lo que quieren, pero antes de aceptar. ¿Te gustaría que fuera modelo? – Ruby parecía estar muy avergonzado.

- Solo si me dices que eso no nos mantendrá separados. – Sapphire al decir eso también se veía avergonzada.

- Hare todo lo que pueda para que eso no pase. – En eso Ruby se acerco para darle un apasionado beso mientras que los conductores se quedaban viéndolos por la cámara y riéndose un poco por el amor joven o como ellos dicen "_chiot d'amour_".

Ya en Johto. Lilly y Madame Mont-Grial esperaban en la parte superior del edificio a que ambos llegaran para hacer las pruebas del modelaje. Solo que ambas parecían muy impacientes. Lilly porque quería conocer a Ruby en persona y saber si le daría un autógrafo así también Michelle lo esperaba con ansias pues sabía que había hecho la mejor elección de su vida. Aparte de que quería darle un buen agradecimiento a la persona que logro derrotar a su rival de toda la vida.

- ¿_Bonjour_? – Pregunto Ruby mientras habría la puerta de la recepción con pena.

- _Messie Ruby est un plaisir d'être si proche de vous. __Puis-je avoir votre autographe?_ (Messie Ruby, es un placer estar tan cerca de usted. ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo?) – Dijo Lilly mientras que daba gritos de emoción tras ver a Ruby que casi no se podía apartar de encima de el.

- Perdone, pero ya tengo a alguien conmigo y… ¿Pudiéramos discutir esto en español? – Decía Ruby mientras que intentaba ponerla en una distancia alejada antes de que Sapphire pensara mal las cosas.

- _Désolé. _Es que es un gran placer para mí en conocerlo. A este disculpe la intromisión. Mi nombre es Lilly, soy la asistente de _Madame_ Mont-Grial. Por favor síganme. – En eso ella los escolto hasta otra puerta que estaba muy cerca de su escritorio. - ¿_Madame_? Ruby y su acompañante ya están aquí.

- Por favor. Haz que pasen

- Si _Madame._

- Hola _Madame_.

- Ho, _Messie_ Ruby. Vi su presentación. Estuvo _magnifique_.

- Gracias. Pero creo que para eso no me llamo.

- Es cierto. ¿Ya ha pensado en la propuesta que le dije?

- Eso creo. Es más ambos lo pensamos. – Respondió mientras que acomodaba a Sapphire entre sus brazos.

- Bien, pero no solo por ver tu presentación dejare que entres antes quiero hacer unas pruebas.

- ¿He? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? – Ruby pensaba que solo era cosa de firmar un contrato y ya.

- Primero. Quítese su ropa.

- ¿Toda? – Grito Sapphire algo molesta.

- Claro que no. Puede conservar su ropa interior.

- Bien. Pero yo lo haré. No confió aún en usted. – Le dijo entre gritos Sapphire a aquella señora.

- Como tu quieras.

- Oigan. ¿Qué no puedo opinar yo aquí?

- Tu guarda silencio. – Y en solo cuestión de segundos, Sapphire le destrozo toda la ropa a Ruby.

- Ho. _Magnifique_. Solo pude ver un poco de su cuerpo en la presentación, pero tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Pareciese que se mantiene en buena condición física. – Decía entre halagos a Ruby, mientras que se guardaba las risas por el comportamiento de ambos.

- Sapphire. No tenías que romper toda mi ropa.

- Descuide _Messie_. Queda contratado. – En eso Michelle presiono un botón de su escritorio que estaba cerca de una bocina. – Lilly. Hágame el favor de traerme un nuevo vestuario a nuestro invitado y también el contrato estándar. Ya tengo a mi nuevo rostro para mi compañía.

- … Si _Madame_. Como usted diga… - Respondió su asistente desde el otro lado de la bocina. Mientras que Sapphire saltaba de alegría tomando a Ruby por las manos, cosa que el no veía como sentirse, si avergonzado por estar sin casi nada puesto o si sentirse feliz por los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya al ser Ruby contratado por _Madame_ Mont-Grial, tanto el, como Sapphire, estaban ansiosos de saber las cosas que les preparara este trabajo y el tipo de vida nueva que dará como inicio esto. Aunque Ruby no estaba tan ansioso pues aún continuaba sin nada puesto más que su ropa interior que fue lo único que Sapphire no había querido arrancarle, o más bien no preferiría arrebatársela frente a otra persona que no fuera ella. Pero en cuanto llego la asistente de _Madame _Mont-Grial, Lilly, esperaba poder ponerse algo encima con que cubrirse. Ella entro por la puerta con una gran cantidad de vestuarios, todos diseños nuevos hechos por la misma compañía, y aparte de entrar Lilly con esos diseños, también estaba entrando con una serie de papeles que podían lucir algo pesados como para cargarlos en una sola mano. Pero en cuanto Lilly vio a Ruby sin mucha ropa, los papeles que llevaba casi los tiraba al suelo, la verdad es que a ella ya le extrañaba del porque su jefa le había pedido que le trajera tanta ropa y ahora sabía porque. Pero era tanta la emoción de ella el verlo así, que coloco los papeles sobre un escritorio, el primero que pudo ver y fue a abalanzarse hacía Ruby.

- ¡Ho!, _Messie_ Ruby. Se ve usted tan _divine_ (Divino) con ese estilo. – Le dijo mientras iba corriendo tras el y tratar de abrazarlo, solo que antes de que pudiera llegar hacía el, fue interceptada por una tableada que Sapphire le aplico.

- Usted aléjese de Ruby. No dejare que le ponga un una sola garra encima. Además… ¿A dónde estaba usted mirando cuando dijo eso? ¿Y cómo de que ese estilo le queda bien si no tiene nada de ropa, más que su ropa interior?

Estas preguntas que estaba haciendo Sapphire, mientras vociferaba molesta hacía Lilly hacía que se pusiera roja de la preocupación de tratar de quitarla de encima de Ruby. Mientras que también desviaba un poco la mirada hacía el pobre muchacho para deleitarse un rato, antes de seguir regañándola.

- _Disole Madmoasele Sapphire_. (Disculpe Madmoaselle Sapphire) No era tanta mi intención. Es que no me podía _me contrôler_ (Controlarme). Pero a lo mejor usted hubiera hecho lo mismo al verlo así. ¿O no lo haría? – Al parecer Lilly quería saber hasta donde podían llegar los sentimientos de Sapphire por Ruby.

- Un momento. En primer lugar, hábleme de forma normal, que ni le entiendo ni la más minima palabra de ese extraño idioma que se tienen ustedes tres. Y en segundo… yo no haría algo como lo que usted me dice. – Respondió Sapphire entre varias rabietas suyas. Al tiempo que también ella se sonrojaba al decir esto último.

- Claro. Como siempre lo tiene cerca de usted, puede verlo de esa forma el tiempo que quiera. – Al momento en que Lilly decía esto, tanto Sapphire, como Ruby se empezaron ambos a sentir algo incomodados por ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que estoy aquí, verdad? – Pregunto Ruby con el motivo de ver si podía tranquilizarlas, pero pareciera que no fue la mejor opción el interrumpirlas.

- ¡Tu no te metas! – Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Además. Usted no se debería de meter en lo que no le importa. – Replico Sapphire.

Mientras estas dos chicas continuaban peleándose entre insultos, los cuales a Sapphire le costaba saber si lo eran o no, pues ni entendía bien lo que le decía, por lo que Ruby y _Madame _Mont-Grial al verlas pelearse la una con la otra, pusieron sus rostros de vergüenza que tenían uno del otro de sus acompañantes, pues para ambos, esa situación era algo que no habían visto antes. Así que prefirieron ignorarlas e ir a buscar algo que Ruby pueda ponerse y también poder hablar de negocios una vez que el se haya vestido.

Al ver Ruby la serie de diseños que le había traído la asistente de Mont-Grial a la oficina, pudo notar que en el perchero móvil solo habían diseños muy ridículos, aún para el que se ponía vestuarios algo llamativos por los que Sapphire solía molestarse con el. La mayoría de esos atuendos le daban algo de fobia para ponérselas frente a ellas. Otros diseños más le parecían ser aún unos modelos medio decentes para intentar probarse, con la única falla de que eran de tallas grandes. Le quedaban todas tan alargadas, que si se las pusiera, hubiera parecido como si un tipo gordo se las probara antes que el intentara probárselas. La verdad, es que sabía que la razón por la que ninguna ropa le quedara era porque la asistente de Mont-Grial no le había tomado las medidas primero antes de entrar, y aunque ella hubiera intentado hacerlo, Sapphire no la habría dejado acercarse a más de 10 centímetros de él. Así que Lilly solo especulo las medidas que posiblemente el hubiera tenido.

- ¿Y que me dice _Messie_ Ruby? ¿Hay algún diseño que le parezca agradable para ponerse o seguirá deleitándose con mis trabajos? – Pregunto con tanta seguridad Michelle Mont-Grial, aunque la que se deleitaba con esos trabajos era ella y no Ruby.

- La verdad _Madame_ Mont-Grial… - Antes de que pudiera criticarla a gusto, fue interrumpido por ella.

- _S'il vous plaît Messie Ruby, dis-moi Michelle _(Por favor _Messie_ Ruby, dígame Michelle).

- Este… verá, no se si deba…

- Oh, vamos _Messie_ Ruby, no se haga de que rogar y hágalo. – En eso Ruby tosió un poco pues se sentía incomodado por hablarle de manera un poco informal hacía ella.

- Este… bien. La verdad… "Michelle", es que la mayor parte de sus diseños me parecieron demasiado vulgares para mi persona, y por favor, no se ofenda. Es que estos atuendos son algo revelador y no tienen el estilo para las próximas temporadas que se acercan. – Replico Ruby a _Madame_ Mont-Grial mientras sujetaba entre sus manos un par de las camisas que estaban en los ganchos.

Estos diseños eran algo introvertidos, las camisas tenían un par de botones y estos solo hacían que cubrieran la parte inferior de su pecho, más bien lo único que le podría cubrir era el pecho, por lo que de ahí para arriba, se habría cada vez más y más. Las mangas de estas, se veían rasgadas por un Ursaring o algo que tuviera tres garras. Aparte también, estas solo llegaban cubrir hasta arriba de lo que era su codo. Los colores que tenían eran de unas tonalidades flouresentes, haciéndolos muy llamativos y también ridículos para el.

- ¡Oh! Pero _Messie_ Ruby. No sea tan insolente conmigo si me va a hablar por mi nombre. – Al oír esto Ruby, lo que le pasaba por su mente era ¿Acaso no fui yo quien no quería decirle así en primer lugar? . – Además, Estos diseños que tiene en sus manos, son para nuestra sección de _les couples_ (parejas). No se porque rayos Lilly los trajo aquí. – Refunfuño Michelle hacía Ruby, mientras que al mismo tiempo fijaba su mirada hacía su asistente, para que luego hablara seriamente con ella de haber traído esos diseños y se los pusiera su invitado.

- Aún así. ¿Usted no cree que lo excesivo del uso revelador y lo llamativo de sus colores sea muy exagerante para estos? – Pregunto ahora Ruby ya sabiendo mejor que esos atuendos no eran para algo que el normalmente se pondría, y también con la intención de saber la opinión de Mont-Grial.

- ¿A qué quiere llegar con esa pregunta _Messie_? – Pregunto ella con tono retador.

- A que si le hiciera usted tan solo unos escasos retoques, como el recorte en las mangas, para que se viera un poco más el hombro, cambiara la tonalidad de estos, pudieran ser de colores oscuros y con una intensidad que avive la pasión de quien lo lleve puesto. También podría ser más abotonado, bueno, a lo mejor un par de botones más, seguro que si hiciera estos cambios estos diseños serían un éxito rotundo. – Al oír esto Michelle, supo que no solo estaba a punto de contratar a una cara nueva para su compañía de modelaje, sino también que tenía frente a sus ojos a un visionario de la moda, que podría hacer que la popularidad de su compañía vaya en un aumento continuo y sin ningún descenso, mientras continúe teniéndolo a él a su lado. – Bueno, solo son ideas mías. Pero la verdad esto no sería algo que yo me pondría.

- Veo que usted tiene una gran visión para este negocio _Messie_. Tiene un gran _caractère_ (carácter) y también una gran _passion_ (pasión) dentro de usted como el de un _leader_ (líder). – Le hablo con un aire de cierta grandeza, mientras se cubría el rostro con un abanico emplumado, mientras que con otra mano pareciera que levantaba con ella una copa y su mirada también se elevaba hacía el techo. – Pero… - Ese pero no parecía tener halagos después. – También tiene una gran _insolence_ (insolencia), como la de su amiga. Tienes valor para retarme de esa manera _Messie_. – El aspecto que ella mostraba cambiaba al de un ser agresivo. – Pero sabe… Eso me agrada de usted. Ya me empieza a caer bien. – Antes de decir esto, Ruby estaba apenado, pero en cuanto ella le menciono lo último, él ya no sabía si lo estaba halagando o si se burlaba de él.

- ¿Ha? ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto él algo confundido aún.

- Me refiero _Messie_ a que este contrato que trajo mi asistente no es el apropiado para alguien como usted y su talento. – En eso ella sujeto los papeles de su escritorio y los rompió a la mitad.

- ¿Pero qué?... – El pobre muchacho no podía creer lo que pasaba.

- Me refiero a que no solo lo contratare como mi nuevo modelo principal para mi compañía, sino que también formara parte en mi equipo de diseñadores principales para mi empresa.

- ¿Eso… eso es en serio? – Ruby estaba estupefacto por lo que pasaba frente a el, Pareciera que se había ganado la lotería.

- Le estoy diciendo totalmente la _vérité_ (verdad).

- Vaya, creo que es todo un honor para mi _Madame_.

- Le había pedido que me dijera Michelle. _Rappelez-vous?_ (¿Recuerda?).

- Ho, si, se me olvidaba.

- Y si, también debería de ser todo un honor para usted. – Michelle volvió a tomar su aspecto de soberbia. – Aparte… recuerde que yo pedí que viniera, así que también sería un honor tenerlo aquí.

Ahora con un nuevo trato en mente entre estos dos, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era el de traerlo y firmarlo, y también el asunto de que Ruby se pusiera algo de ropa. Pero también había otra cosa muy importante tenían que hacer ellos y eso era el de separar del pleito a la asistente de Mont-Grial y a Sapphire, pero cuando voltearon a verlas, ambas estaban peleando en el piso alfombrado de la oficina. Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta la discusión verbal había cambiado a todo un campo de batalla, por lo que ambos fueron a separar a sus respectivos acompañantes, tomándolas por los brazos y halarlas lejos de su disputa.

- Ruby. Suéltame. Déjame mostrarle quien manda. – Le decía ella mientras que daba rabietas en el piso y pataleaba para que la soltaran.

- _Madame_. _S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous montrer cette petite fille qui est le patron _(Por favor, déjeme mostrarle a esa niña quien manda). – Lilly también estaba haciendo la misma rabieta que Sapphire.

- ¡Lilly! Compórtate. Se supone que eres mi asistente _par Dieu_ (Por dios). – Le regañaba _Madame_ Mont-Grial a su asistente para calmarla.

- _Excusez-moi Madame_ (Discúlpeme _Madame_) Pero esa _gosse_ (mocosa) salvaje me pone muy _bouleverser_ (molesta). – En cuanto ella menciono esas cosas. Sapphire parecía agarrar fuerzas de eso y trataba de quitarse a Ruby de encima para que ella misma pudiera acomodarle unos buenos golpes.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que ella me acaba de decir Ruby? Les dije que hablaran de forma normal, no que siguieran hablando en esa lengua chistosa.

- Tranquilízate Sapphire. No quiero que te estés metiendo en problemas. Así que deja de estar de necia conmigo. – Ruby seguía intentando de tranquilizar a Sapphire, mientras que seguía sujetando con fuerza la tremenda furia de Sapphire, pero ella parecía ser más fuerte, pues era arrastrado lentamente aún usando todas sus fuerzas. Por lo que llevo sus brazos a la nuca de la cabeza de Sapphire.

- ¿Pero dime lo que esa tipa me dijo?

- ¿A quien le llamaste tipa, _gosse_ (mocosa)?

- Ya las dos. Dejen de pelear. – Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ruby y Mont-Grial con todas sus fuerzas a las dos chicas.

- Lilly. Si sigues así, tendré que bajarte tu salario y quitarte tu descuento de empleada. – Le dijo a su asistente en tono agresivo para lograr si así la calmaba.

- No _Madame_. Ya me tranquilizare, ya me tranquilizare. – Le respondió ella con cierto miedo en su voz. Pero al ver Sapphire como regañaban a Lilly, ella no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír y burlarse de Lilly.

- Para que aprendas que no te debes de meter conmigo.

- ¡Sapphire! – Grito Ruby con ira. – Tú tampoco te sabes comportar. Debería de darte vergüenza. – El también la regañaba para que dejara de comportarse como una pequeña malcriada. El rostro de Ruby parecía similar al de su padre cuando se enfadaba con el, lo que hizo que a ella se le pusiera la piel helada.

- P…pero si ella fue quien empezó.

- No importa quien de las dos fue quien haya empezado este pleito. Es igual de malo que hayas continuando esto. – Cuando Ruby seguía regañando a Sapphire, ella se puso triste por ello y sabía que Ruby decía la verdad. Solo que ella creía que el no podía entender bien sus sentimientos para cuando había hecho eso. – Ahora dime. ¿Vas a tratar de tranquilizarte?

- Muy bien Ruby. Lo intentare. – Respondió ella en voz baja, haciendo que Ruby acercara su rostro hacia el de ella.

- ¿Perdón?, no oí lo que dijiste. – Con eso Sapphire trataba de ocultar su cara por la vergüenza que tenía ahora.

- Dije que tratare de tranquilizarme. ¿Oíste? – Grito ella toda sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso esta mucho mejor. – En cuanto dijo esto Ruby, puso a Sapphire entre sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Tratando de así el compensarla, pues el esperaba que ella dijera eso. – Que bien que digas eso. – Le susurro al oído, mientras continuaba aforrándola fuertemente a su pecho desnudo – Solo quiero que estés tranquila y contenta. Ya no tienes porque ponerte tan enojada. ¿Entendido?

- Si Ruby. Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Respondió ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con una tierna mirada cristalina a causa de sus lágrimas de alegría. Pero en cuanto el la vio así, dio un par de toses falsas.

- Ahum… Eso esta mejor. – Ruby desvío su mirada de ella, pues el se había puesto muy rojo al verla así. El ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. - ¿Qué te parece que saliendo de aquí, te prepare algo delicioso y especial solo para ti para cenar?

- ¿De verdad Ruby, no mientes? Genial. Eres el mejor. – Grito ella de alegría mientras lo seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y acariciaba con sus mejillas el pecho de Ruby, como si ella fuera una gatita que hubiera recibido un premio muy grande. Pero luego lo soltó pues tenía ganas de saltar de alegría. – Ruby me preparará algo rico. Ruby me preparará algo rico. – El tan solo repetir esto mucho, hacía que ella se pusiera muy emocionada. Pero también, al repetir eso varias veces, quería lograr poner más molesta a Lilly e hiciera que sintiera envidia de ella.

- _Ne pensez-vous de cette Lilly appel d'offres?_ (¿No te parece esto tierno Lilly?) – Pregunto _Madame_ Mont-Grial a su asistente, mientras veía a la joven pareja con una cara pícara. Solo que su asistente no parecía responderle. – Lilly. _Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit?_ (¿Escuchaste lo que dije?) – Volvió a preguntar, mientras giraba su mirada para ver porque no le respondía su asistente, pero pudo notar como le brotaban lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos verdes, mientras que mordía su pañuelo al mirar a aquellos jóvenes tan cariñosos. – _Vous semblez heureux pour eux Lilly _(Parece que te alegras por ellos Lilly).

- _Non pas que. Est-ce parce que je voulais être qui a été pleinement ancré dans le corps nu Messie Ruby_ (No es eso. Es porque yo quería ser quien estuviera totalmente aferrada en el cuerpo desnudo de _Messie _Ruby). – Grito entre llantos Lilly, mientras que _Madame_ Mont-Grial ponía una cara como de no querer enterarse de eso. Nunca había visto ese lado de su asistente.

- _Meilleur Lilly, et n'en dis pas plus et aller pour le nouveau contrat pour Messie Ruby_ (Mejor Lilly, ya no digas más y ve por el nuevo contrato para Messie Ruby). – Le ordeno con cierta indiferencia hacía la actitud que ella vio.

- _Oui Madame. Je suis venue Madame _(Si _Madame_. Ya voy _Madame_). – En cuanto Ruby noto que la asistente de Mont-Grial iba de salida de la oficina, recordó que aún seguía sin ropa.

- Disculpe _Madmoaselle_ Lilly. – Al momento en que ella estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se detuvo con rostro de estar algo animada porque Ruby le hablo, aunque Sapphire parecía volver a ponerse molesta.

- _S'il vous plaît Messie_(Por favor _Messie_), solo llámeme Lilly. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y alegre.

- Más te vale no hacerlo Ruby. – Al parecer, Sapphire no se había calmado del todo, pues le estaba jalando de las orejas a Ruby, con cara de amenaza.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué no te había dicho que te comportaras y te mantuvieras tranquila? – Le replico Ruby mientras el igual se desquitaba de ella, maltratándola al tomarle las mejillas y pellizcarlas con fuerzas.

- ¡Auch! Blo gue ela de bhenchiono bhno eshtaba en ef condrado. Y mash de vafe gue bhno fa lanesh gomo de philio (Lo que ella te menciono no estaba en el contrato. Y más te vale que no la llames como te pidió). – Le respondió ella con cara enojada. Pero por la forma en que Ruby la pellizcaba, todo lo que ella intentara de decirle a él, era muy complicado para que se lograra dar a entender.

- Tu solo tranquilízate, sino puedes irte olvidando de la cena y también del postre. – En cuanto ella escucho que la amenazaban con dejarla sin nada de comer, ella de inmediato soltó las orejas de Ruby y empezó a mover las manos y cabeza de forma negativa.

- No, no. Ya me porto bien, ya me porto bien. No te enfades por tonterías. Quiero que me des postre, quiero que me des postre. – Gritaba ella con cara de niña pequeña, tratando de así de que Ruby no le quitara su premio. – Por cierto… Esto… - Al parecer en ese instante ella parecía estar un poco nerviosa, que inclusive agachaba su mirada. - ¿Me podrías dar un poco de postre por adelantado para que no vuelva a molestarme? Por favor Ruby… - En eso ella puso una cara traviesa y seguía mirando a Ruby toda sonrojada, mientras detenía su vista de arriba abajo al verlo.

- ¿A dónde crees que estas mirando con esa cara que te traes? – Pregunto molesto Ruby, mientras le acomodaba a ella tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza, para que se le quitara esa sonrisa que se traía.

- ¡Auch! ¿Otra vez? Me dolió. – Se decía Sapphire mientras se sobaba la cabeza de aquel golpe y luego empezó a chillar como niña pequeña. – Eres muy malo conmigo. Yo solo quería que me dieras un simple adelantito.

- Si claro, tú. Entonces dime. ¿Qué tipo de "adelantito" esperabas que yo te diera en la condición que ahora estoy?

- Pues… esto… bueno… tú sabes… ¿no? – Ahora Sapphire se sentía algo nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo animada, que hacía que todos en la oficina empezaran a sentirse incomodados por la propuestita de ella. Aunque ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, bajaba su mirada hacía sus manos, que mantenía en posición de que se juntaran sus dedos consecutivamente. – Quería que…., quería que… ¿Qué si podría ser?... Esto… ¿Si es que sería?...

- En lo que tú sigues pensando lo que quieres decirme... – En eso, Ruby agarro la cabeza de Sapphire, con una sola mano, para apartarla por un rato. – _Madmouselle_ Lilly. ¿Podría recoger, si no es mucha molestia, mi equipaje que deje en la recepción?

- _Oui Messie_. En un momento la traigo. – Después ella salio corriendo de la oficina con cara molesta por ver lo que Sapphire planeaba.

- Bueno Sapphire. Ahora si. ¿Dime que era lo que querías decirme? – Esta vez era Ruby el que parecía tener un aspecto travieso.

- Ahora ya no Ruby. Fuiste agresivo al poner tu mano sobre mí. Aparte, me hace sentir incomoda decirlo. – Respondió ella muy enojada y con un rostro muy ruborizado, pero al tiempo miraba molesta al suelo, tratando de desviar así la mirada de Ruby.

- ¿Ahora si mejor prefieres tranquilizarte? ¿O es que acaso querías que te diera algo como… - En eso, Ruby se acerco hacía ella, para sujetarla del brazo y acomodarle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Sapphire se sorprendiera un poco, pero ella volteo molesta para otro lado. – …esto? ¿O a lo mejor querías… - En eso, la tomo de la cintura con la otra mano, para inclinarla un poco y poder mirar su tierno rostro que estaba muy ruborizado y empezaban a brotarle unas pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro. Por lo que el sin dudarlo le dio un beso en la boca. – …esto? ¿Alguna de estas dos cosas era lo que tu querías tu como "adelanto", Sapphire? – En cuanto el hizo esta última pregunta, Sapphire aún parecía estar estupefacta por lo que Ruby hizo. Pero ella, aún con su rostro rojizo como tomate, trato de responderle a su pregunta.

- Esto… Bueno…, creo que eso fue… fue… algo parecido a lo que yo quería… realmente… Pero también eso me gusto.

- ¿Sabes que?... Mejor ni te pregunto lo que realmente querías. – Dijo con una cara muy apenada. – Pero bueno… Mad… digo "Michelle". ¿Me deja ponerme alguno de los diseños que trajeron, si no le importa?

- Para nada _Messie_. Para eso eran en si desde un principio. – Le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su escritorio a revisar el resto de sus papeles.

- _Merci beaucoup_ (Muchas gracias). Y si, se me olvidaba eso. – Le respondió el de forma alegre. Pero al parecer, Sapphire no comprendía una cosa.

- Un momento… ¿A esa buscona no te dejo que le hables de forma informal, pero cuando te di permiso de hacer lo mismo con ella? – Cuando ella pregunto esto, Ruby puso una fría mirada hacía ella, haciendo que se acordara que tenía que estar tranquila. – Digo… ¿Cuándo es que te pidió que hicieras eso? – Pregunto ahora ella, pero con un tono un poco más sumisa.

- Fue cuando tú estabas peleando en el piso contra ella.

- ¿Ha?... Creo que tienes razón Ruby. Pero no tienes que ser siempre tan malo conmigo. – Le dijo ella toda triste.

- ¿Y ahora a que viene eso? Si tú eres la que se molesta tan rápido. – Pero en cuanto le dijo esto a ella, Sapphire empezó a llorar.

Tratando de evitarla verla llorar, Ruby fue a vestirse con los atuendos que le habían dejado en el perchero. Tomo de los trajes que estaba de talla grande, una camisa de mangas cortas, que era de un color rojo oscuro. Se puso encima de eso un chaleco negro que estaba justo a su medida, y empezó a ponerse unos pantalones negros, que estaban igual de largos que la camisa. Pero cuando él empezaba a abotonarse la camisa, Sapphire parecía estar sintiéndose algo desilusionada de ya no verlo como estaba.

Pero en la recepción del edificio, Lilly aparte de sostener los papeles de contrato para Ruby, también estaba buscando las pertenencias de él y también el de localizar a un ayudante para que le suba las cosas. Solo que cuando estaba buscando a alguien en la entrada, una chica cabello largo y café, con una tes blanca, y de brillantes ojos cafés claros, entro por la puerta principal, siendo acompañada por una pequeña Eevee quien estaba apegada a aquella extraña.

- Oh, Lilly. Que bueno es verte de nuevo querida. – Grito desde donde estaba ella, saludando de forma alegre a la asistente de Mont-Grial y dándole una tierna sonrisa.

- _Attendre. Etes-vous?_ (Un momento. ¿Es usted?). – Lilly parecía estar sorprendida de ver a aquella chica.

- Si Lilly. A pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la entrada, una chica nueva se presento en la entrada de la compañía Mont-Grial, con una sonrisa muy abierta y saludando muy alegre con su mano extendida por los aires, mientras que sujetaba con la otra mano una mochila con asa y ruedas, y aun lado de ella su Eevee meneaba con gracia su cola de un lado a otro. Aquella chica vestía un conjunto negro con morado, una falda negra con detalles algo desgarrados, una blusa igual del mismo color pero con detalles morados y de un aspecto algo lúgubre y al mismo tiempo alegre, guantes negros con diseños como de flores negras subiendo. Parecía comportarse como una pequeñita al ver a su amiga Lilly, quien al parecer ella se veía demasiado sorprendida con encontrarla de vuelta.

- Kari, hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta? Pensé que estabas de vacaciones en Chile. – Pregunto la joven asistente, quien sujetaba un revoltijo de papeles los cuales algunos se le iban de sus manos.

- Sip, me divertí mucho haya. Es un lugar muy bonito y todos eran muy amables conmigo, me divertí muchísimo ahí. Pero regrese porque ya se me acabaron mis vacaciones y es hora de volver a trabajar. – Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Vaya, que _chance_ (suerte) la tuya. A mi ya me gustaría estar igual descansar un rato de vacaciones. – En eso sin poder aguantar mucho el peso de los papeles, tiro todo sus papeles al suelo.

- Lilly, déjame que te ayude con eso. – Dijo muy alegre Kari, que sin ver por donde iba, cayo al suelo. Por lo cual Lilly fue quien ayudo a Kari a ponerse de pie, quien parecía estar llorando por la caída. – Eso me dolió mucho Lilly. – Decía entre llantos con cara de niña pequeña.

- Ya _tranquille_ (tranquila) que no paso nada.

- Bueno… ¿Y para que tantos papeles, por cierto? – La curiosidad que tenía Kari era algo de esperarse, pues si que eran demasiados para Lilly, pues normalmente no lleva muchos en manos.

- ¡Ha!... ¿Estos papeles?... Bueno… es que acabamos de recibir aquí en nuestras oficinas al más _beau,__sexy,__charismatique,__sensible__et_ _éduquée__modèle_ (guapo hermoso, sensual, carismático, sensible y educado modelo) que se haya visto, para que sea el nuevo rostro de la compañía. – Le respondió a Kari, mientras que aferraba los papeles del suelo con mucha fuerza a su pecho.

- ¿No me digas que esa persona ha de ser un coordinador pokémon? – Pregunto ella con entusiasmo y brillo en sus ojos, mientras tomaba a su Eevee entre sus brazos y las lágrimas que tenía hace rato en su rostro desaparecían.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes que el es un _coordonnateur_(coordinador) pokémon? – Lilly parecía estar muy sorprendida por la astucia de Kari, pues ni siquiera había mencionado ese pequeño detalle.

- Es que siempre que se trata de concursos pokémon, te pones así de inquieta cuando mencionas a un coordinador. – Le respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso si se nota mucho? – Pregunto ella mientras se ponía roja y se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

- Si, se nota muchísimo. Incluso pones una mirada algo como esta, cuando hablas de algunos concursos pokémon. – En eso Kari coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos, y con las puntas de sus dedos, extendió su mirada, dejando ver unos ojos muy brillantes e ilusionados.

- Yo no hago eso. No _blague_ (bromees) de esa forma conmigo Kari. Aparte, mis ojos no se ponen así de abiertos como los acabas de poner. – Le respondió con regaño a Kari, mientras que ella se reía de la forma en que se portaba.

- Mejor deberías de mirarte a un espejo cuando hablemos de los concursos pokémon. – Kari parecía fingir estar molesta, pues la regañaba como si fuera la hermana mayor de Lilly. – En fin… ya no me has dicho quien es esa persona… ¿No me digas que al fin pudieron contratar a Wallace para que formara parte de aquí? – Pregunto ella con asombro y mirando a Lilly con ilusión.

- No, _par__malheureusement_ (por desgracia), Wallace se _nie__rondement_ (niega rotundamente) a participar en la industria del modelaje… Pero la persona que _nous__engagerons_ (vamos a contratar) es cien veces mejor que Wallace. – Lilly parecía estar muy emocionada con aquel modelo que le describía a su amiga.

- Eso quiere decir que él es un gran coordinador, y además… bueno, supongo yo… muy apuesto. ¿No es así picarona? – Sugirió Kari, mientras le daba pequeños rozones con el codo hacía Lilly, pues ya la había visto sonrojarse por él tipo nuevo.

- La verdad que si es muy atractivo Kari… pero… para _malchance_ (mala suerte) la mía. Esa persona ya tiene _mariée_ (novia). – Respondió Lilly con tristura, y al mismo tiempo, su rostro representaba una sensación de ira.

- ¿Y cómo es la novia de ese modelo, si se puede saber? – Kari parecía preocuparse por su amiga, y al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad de que era lo que le molestaba más de lo normal a Lilly.

- Bueno… es que él es todo un _chevalier_(caballero) es una persona _modeste-mannered,__sensible,__gentille__et__belle_(recatada, con modales, sensible, amable y bien parecido). Pero ella… es una _brat__agressif,__une_ _sarrasins,__sale_ _et__sans_ _manières_ (malcriada agresiva, una insolente, sucia y sin modales). No logro entender como es que personas tan… tan _peu__comme_ (poco parecidas), puedan gustarse de esa forma.

- A lo mejor y sea un vinculo que ellos comparten. – Respondió Kari entre risillas, pues ese tipo de parejas le hacía reír.

- Puede ser. Pero lo quiero a él solo para mí. – Grito en alto con firmeza. – Así que no me rendiré para hacer que él sea _toutes__les__mines_ (todo mío). – En eso levanto el puño en alto con firmeza y sus ojos parecían deslumbrar un fuego intenso de entusiasmo.

- Vaya, si que estas decidida a todo. Bueno, haya tu. Pero aún no me has dicho cual es el nombre de su nuevo modelo. – Lilly al darse cuenta de eso, volteo rápido hacía su amiga, poniendo una cara algo distraída.

- ¡Oh!... _Vraiment?__Désolé_ (¿En serio?, perdona) Kari, es que me sentí entusiasmada. – Le respondió con cierta timidez. – Su nombre es Ruby… - En cuanto Lilly menciono su nombre, Kari parecía ponerse sorprendida por lo que oía.

- Espera… ¿Acaso acabas de decir Ruby? – Kari se veía muy asombrada, que casi le costaba hablar.

- Si… ¿Por qué lo _questions_(preguntas)?... ¿Acaso lo _savent_ (conoces)? – En eso a Lilly se le ocurrió la idea de que siendo su amiga, también una coordinadora pokémon, era de esperarse que haya oído hablar de él. Eso y también el hecho de que la fama de Ruby se daba a que era uno de los tres Pokedex Holders de Hoenn.

- Claro que lo conozco, pero nunca pensé verlo aquí de nuevo. – Cuando ella dijo la palabra "de nuevo", Lilly se sorprendió demasiado.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres con _"__retour__"_ ("de nuevo")?

- Este… creo que no te lo había contado… ¿o si? – Kari se puso un poco nerviosa y al mismo tiempo alegre pues parecía que se había metido en un pequeño problema con su amiga.

- No. No me habías dicho que lo _savait_ (conocías). ¿Dime de dónde lo conoces? – Lilly se empezó a comportar como una niña de 6 años y poniendo la misma mirada iluminada que Kari había descrito.

- Oye… deja de poner esos ojos de nuevo que me asustas. – Respondió ella de mala gana, mientras se trataba de quitar a Lilly de encima.

- Pero dime… ¿Dónde lo conociste?... ¿Cómo era él?... ¿Salían juntos?

- Para de hostigarme o si no, no te cuento nada. – Dio de regaño a Lilly para hacerla comportar.

- _Okay,__okay_ (Esta bien, esta bien). Ya me comporto. – Respondió ella mientras agachaba su rostro de manera tímida.

- Sabes… - Kari puso un gusto pensativo mientras la miraba seriamente. - Mejor te lo contamos los dos cuando vayamos a verlo. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- _Eh__bien_ (Bien)… - Lilly respondió con tonada desilusionada.

- No te pongas así. Además… ya quiero ver a esa chica que mencionaste. Me parece una persona muy divertida. – En eso Kari dio unas pequeñas risitas al aire. Solo que Lilly no sentía lo mismo, pues se le quedaba viendo con gesto amargado.

- _Un__putain__je__veux__tris_ (A esa maldita la quiero hacer trisas) con mis manos. – Murmuro entre diente Lilly.

- Bueno ya. Si quieres te ayudo con llevar los papeles, pues parece que se te complica el sostenerlos sin que se te caiga alguno. – Trato de animar a Lilly con un gesto bondadoso, evitando así que siga molesta por aquella chica.

- Si. Pero creo que necesitare ayuda con lo del equipaje de Ruby, el cual esta aquí. – Dijo Lilly, mientras apuntaba a la estancia donde debería de estar la recepcionista.

- En ese caso parece que necesitaremos ayuda con eso, pues ahora tenemos las manos ocupadas. – Respondió Kari entre risas mientras veía como cargaban ambas los papeles.

- Eso parece. ¿Pero quien podría ayudarnos? – Lilly esperaba que la recepcionista la ayudara, pero ella no estaba en su lugar.

- ¿Richard aun esta aquí? – Sugirió con una pregunta Kari a Lilly.

- ¿_Messie_ Reed?... Si. Aún sigue trabajando aquí, parece que no tomó sus vacaciones. Pero no se donde esta ahora. – Respondió ella algo desilusionada.

- No te preocupes por eso, que creo que se donde esta.

- Bueno. Como sabemos como es él, estoy segura que no era algo de esperarse donde pueda estar. – Ante esto, las dos dejaron los papeles detrás del escritorio de la recepción y salieron del edificio.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Mont-Grial, Ruby parecía estar tomando medidas imaginarias de la ropa que había tomado del conjunto que Lilly había llevado con anterioridad. Sapphire parecía distraerse por la forma en que, según él, ajustaba su ropa, como si ya tuviera sus materiales en mano y viera que detalles le faltaba, pues ella se reía al verlo, debido a que Ruby pareciese como si estuviera jugando con una aguja invisible y la pasara alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Pero por otro lado, Michelle Mont-Grial veía mas bien el talento de Ruby, que desempeñaba con seriedad ante ella. No esperaba que fuera un chico demasiado hábil para eso, que no pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar de donde aprendió a hacer eso, ya que Ruby estando a punto de ser contratado como su mano derecha para el diseño de nuevos modelos de ropa, tenía que estar muy bien informada acerca de la persona con quien ella trabajara.

- _Messie_ Ruby. Parece que usted tiene demasiada _expérience__avec__ce__genre__de__chose__pour__faire__des__vêtements_ (experiencia con este tipo de cosas de hacer ropa). ¿Me podría usted decir desde cuando empezó a hacer eso?

- ¿Desde cuando empecé a hacer qué? – Pregunto él con cierta rareza y seriedad en lo que hacía, pues no sabía bien a que se refería y también porque el estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía.

- ¿Me refiero a que desde cuando usted empezó a interesarse por las cosas de _couture_ (costura) de la ropa? – Volvió ella a reformular la pregunta, solo que se veía algo molesta.

- Es cierto Ruby. Tú nunca me habías mencionado eso. ¿Desde cuando haces ropas para hombres y mujeres? – Pregunto ella con cierta curiosidad en su rostro y con una mirada pícara hacía él.

- ¿El también hace ropa para _dames_ (damas)? – Ahora _Madame_Mont-Grial parecía estar muy inquieta por las habilidades que Ruby tenía.

- Si con _daness_ ("damas") se refiere a ropa para chicas... Sip. Ruby hace ropa muy bonita y también demasiado cómoda. Es más. Esta ropa que llevo puesta me la hizo el mismo. – En eso dio un giro, y a la vez estaba sujetando los pliegues de su vestido. Mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y patadas al aire, mostrando la flexibilidad y la comodidad del movimiento que tenia con la ropa que Ruby le había hecho a Sapphire.

- Vaya. Parece que encontré a mi _diamant__brut_ (diamante en bruto) que estaba buscando por mucho tiempo. – Decía Michelle entre suspiros al aire, como si Ruby fuera la persona que anhelaba encontrar desde que inicio su compañía.

- A su ¿qué? – Pregunto Sapphire algo confusa. – Ya sabe que no le entiendo nada a su lenguaje chistoso.

- ¡Sapphire! Compórtate. – Grito entre regaños Ruby a Sapphire.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Pregunto ella aún confusa.

- No digas lenguaje chistoso. Eso es como falta de respeto. Un idioma diferente puede sonar raro para ti, pero no es para que estés diciendo eso.

- Esta bien, esta bien. No es para que te pongas así de agresivo conmigo. – Le respondió mientras lo trataba de calmar moviendo sus manos como si lo empujara. – Pero aún así, ¿a qué se quiso referir ella con _"__dioamont__bruot__" _("diamante en bruto")?

- En primer lugar, se dice _diamant__brut_ (diamante en bruto) y por lo que preguntas, eso significa diamante en bruto. – Cuando Ruby le respondió eso a Sapphire su cara se puso ahora mucho más confusa.

- ¿Y por qué te dice algo tan feo junto con algo bonito mientras que suspira de forma alegre?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con algo tan feo junto con algo bonito? – Pregunto Ruby con pesadez en su voz.

- Si. ¿Por qué te dijo que eras un diamante y a que eres bruto? – En eso Ruby le dio un golpe bien acomodado en la cabeza de Sapphire porque confundió a su manera las palabras de _Madame_ Mont-Grial.

- Ella no me dijo que yo fuera una persona bruta. – Grito con ira Ruby pues eso si que era una completa falta de respeto hacía él. Pero después trato de mantenerse calmado para continuar hablando. – En lo que a ella se refiere a diamante en bruto, significa a una joya que esta sin pulir, pero es valiosa, o en este caso se podría decir que encontró algo valioso en mí.

- Ya entendí. Pero no era para que me pegaras tan fuerte. – Rezongaba ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza de tremendo golpe.

- Pues tú deja de imaginarte cosas tan tontas sin siquiera saber de que se esta hablando. – Le respondió aún con puño cerrado en forma de amenaza.

- No quisiera _interrompre_(interrumpir) en su tierna _datant__de__conversation_ (conversación de novios). Pero aún no me ha respondido a mi pregunta _Messie_. – Interrumpió Michelle mientras los veía pelear desde su asiento.

- ¡Ah! Disculpe "Michelle". – Ruby parecía muy apenado por haberse olvidado que ella estaba ahí frente a ellos y más apenado estaba por pelearse en su oficina.

- ¿Otra vez? – Murmuro Sapphire molesta.

- ¿Otra vez qué? – Le preguntó a ella mientras apretaba su puño.

- No nada. Nada. – Cuando ella vio su puño de nuevo, decidió comportarse.

- En fin. Pues con eso… creo que fue cuando empecé a meterme en los concursos pokémon. Me gustaba hacerles atuendos lindos a mis pokémons y con el paso del tiempo me fui haciendo bueno para la costura y confección de nuevos diseños de ropa. – Termino diciendo Ruby, con un gesto nervioso, pues era algo que no solía contar de su niñez cuando se había separado de Sapphire ya hace tiempo. – Aunque sea de ya mucho tiempo desde que empecé a tomar clases de costura y confección para esto, logre perfeccionar mis métodos al entrar en concursos. Lo cual trataba de hacer vestuarios que fueran lo suficientemente cómodos para los que los llevaran puestos y que también se vean lindos.

- Ruby. Si que eres admirable con eso. – Grito Sapphire con una cara muy iluminada de alegría mientras se lanzaba hacía el quien no se percato de que le cayera encima cuando narraba lo que decía.

- Saphire. No te subas sobre mí de esa forma. – Decía Ruby mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.

- No te estés quejando debilucho. – Le respondió ella mientras reía.

- No es que me este quejando. Pero si me estas asfixiando. – En eso Sapphire noto lo morado que el se estaba poniendo.

- ¡Ha! Perdón. No me di cuenta que te estaba sujetando del cuello. – Le respondió tímidamente, mientras se rascaba su nuca y se sonrojaba.

- Tranquila. Ya te ibas a dar cuenta de que me estabas ahorcando cuando me desmayara en el suelo. – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se reía un poco.

- Oye. No soy tan despistada. – Rezongó ella.

- Ya, ya. No te estés quejando… - En eso Ruby recordó que Lilly ya tenía rato que se había marchado y no había llegado a la oficina de Michelle Mont-Grial. – Más bien creo que yo me debería de quejar... Michelle. ¿Donde se encuentra ahora _Madmoaselle_Lilly? Hace rato que debía llegar aquí con mi equipaje.

- Tiene razón Messie. Ella debía de haber estado aquí ya hace minutos. Algo la debió de atrasar. – En eso ella tomo su Pokegear, para localizarla.

- Espero que ella no regrese por más tiempo. Me sigue cayendo mal. – Susurro Sapphire entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños, pero al parecer, ella no era la única con un súper oído.

- Sapphire. ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó curioso Ruby, como si ya hubiera escuchado lo que ella dijo.

- He…, no. Nada. No me mires así que me asustas.

Mientras tanto, Lilly y Kari se encontraban subidas en un taxi a cuatro cuadras de la compañía Mont-Grial de Jotho, con el Pokegear de Lilly apagado, pues lo había apagado temporalmente después de que las llamadas a su oficina aumentaran y solo hablaban para molestar, por lo que decidió tenerlo así por un rato, cosa que se le olvido encenderlo cuando salio del edificio. Ambas se dirigían al lugar en donde Kari sospechaba que se encontraba Richard J. Reed. Pues esperaban conseguir ayuda de él, aunque no esperaban que se tardarían demasiado en hacer eso.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Kari observo el lugar al que habían pedido que fueran llevadas. Era un bar nocturno, en el cual la música estaba a todo volumen, con luces de neón muy llamativos y con muchas personas bailando tanto fuera como dentro del lugar. En la entrada del lugar, había un letrero con luces de neón rojo formando un título el cual era el nombre del bar, el cual era _"__The__lady__in__red__"_ (La chica de rojo). Un bar en el cual muchos hombres iban a ver a las mujeres que atendían el lugar, debido a su gran belleza, aparte de que muchas de ellas llevaban un vestido rojo, pero también llamaba la atención el lugar debido se reunían mujeres que solo quieren divertirse. La fila de la entrada era muy excesiva y un tipo grande, de un cuerpo de una grotesca musculatura y de piel negra, con vestimenta y gafas obscuras, para representar temor ante los que quisieran traspasar la línea sin tener antes una reservación. Así que cuando ellas quisieron entrar sin estar en la fila, el tipo con tan solo verlas, les cedió el paso.

- Oye Kari. – Pregunto Lilly muy nerviosa y asombrada.

- Dime Lilly. – Respondió ella sin estar tan nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo es que ese tipo nos dejo entrar sin siquiera revisar la lista? – Volvió a preguntar mientras apuntaba al sujeto de la puerta.

- Es que el ya sabe que siempre vengo a sacar a rastras a Rick de este lugar. - Le dijo mientras le sonreía de forma traviesa.

- _Cela__explique__tout_ (Eso lo explica todo). – Respondió ella sorprendida y al mismo tiempo estaba avergonzada, pues se sentía incomoda con las personas que estaban ahí mirándolas a ambas.

- Creo que el estará en los dos lugares de siempre. Tu busca en la barra mientras que yo voy a la parte de arriba donde esta el piano. Pero si no lo encuentras aquí, subes a buscarme, y si los tipos de arriba no te dejan pasar, solo diles que vienes conmigo.

- Bien, pero… ¿Acaso hay piano en este lugar? – Pregunto ella sorprendida, pues la mayoría de la gente de aquí solo era gente joven.

- ¡Es algo que pusieron en la parte de arriba para invitados V.I.P.! – Grito ella debido a aquel ruido que se hacía dentro mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me dejes aquí _l'un_ (sola)! – Pero cuando dijo esto a todo pulmón, Kari ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. – _J'espère__que__je__peux__trouver__ici__rapidement__avant__que__quelque__chose__de__mauvais__arrive__à__me_ (Espero que pueda encontrarlo aquí rápido antes de que me pase algo malo). – Se decía nerviosa, pues no había estado nunca en un lugar como ese. – _J'ai__mis__mon__Vieux__Pokegear_ _911__numéros__préparés__avant__que__quelque__chose__se__passe__pour__moi__comme__la__prévention__(_Mejor le pongo a mi Pokegear los números 911 preparados antes de que me pase algo como prevención). – Pero cuando saco su aparato, justo de ver que Richard no estaba en la barra, noto que todo el tiempo lo tenía apagado. – _Putain,__putain,__putain_(Maldición, maldición, maldición). – Se volvía a decir a si misma mientras corría a la parte superior desenfrenadamente con Pokegear en manos mientras se encendía lentamente. En verdad que se veía muy desesperada – _J'espère__juste__trouver__Kari__et__Richard__pour__le__temps_ (Solo espero encontrar a Kari y a Richard a tiempo).

Mientras que en la parte superior, un tipo de tes blanca, aunque bien conservado, pues se veía de unos 45 años de edad, tenía ojos azules y cabello canoso en la parte inferior, pero se le destacaba un poco más su color natural negro, estaba en el bar de la parte superior, tomando en una copa de vidrio muy delgado, un vermú Martini. El vestía un smoking negro y a lado de él, se encontraba una chica con ropas no tan elegantes como se esperaban, ella vestía una falda púrpura algo arrugada, medias negras, con una blusa negra y un chaleco blanco un poco deshilado. Pero compensaba su mal arreglo con su belleza, pues ella tenía un cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos eran verdes y se veía más joven que Rick. Al parecer ambos estaban hablando, pero en realidad, él estaba haciendo su jugada en privado. Eso claro hasta ser interrumpido por Kari quien se apareció de la nada jalándolo de las greñas, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Hey, hey! _What's__going__on?_ (¿Qué esta pasando?) – Grito él mientras se giraba a ver quien lo estaba molestando. – Pero Kari. ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? – Pregunto el con un rostro algo pálido hacía la chica quien no le quitaba una mirada penetrante y agresiva.

- Llegue hace poco. ¿Te sorprende que venga a arruinarte de nuevo en otra cita que tienes? – Le replico ella con una sonrisa fingida. Pero cuando pregunto eso, giro un poco su mirada para ver a Lilly subir por las escaleras con el teléfono en manos. Al parecer se veía muy pálida y alterada.

- Siempre me vienes a arruinar la noche. Me duraron muy pocos los días de salir a tomar unos tragos sin que me vinieras a molestar. – Replico el molesto como si fuera un niño pequeño a pesar de ser un hombre mayor.

- Ya no te enojes y mejor invítame algo. – Sugirió Kari mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda y seguía sonriéndole.

- Esta bien. Pídele a este que quieres. – Volvió a replicar mientras la trataba de ignorar.

En cuanto a Lilly quien seguía muy alarmada, no podía acercarse bien a donde ellos estaban, pues varios de los tipos que estaban ahí se le acercaban tratando de invitarle un trago, cosa que negó, con un rostro muy apenado pues ella realmente quería que Ruby le pidiera algo como eso. Pero cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de estos dos, su Pokegear sonó y ella tembló pues vio el número de _Madame_Mont-Grial. Se puso el aparato en el oído con una mano que parecía gelatina y tratando de sonar profesional respondió al teléfono.

- _Bonjour?..._ (¿Alo?...) – Pregunto con voz tambaleante.

- Lilly. ¿Dónde te encuentras? – Grito del otro lado del parlante Michelle, quien estaba muy molesta, que inclusive del otro lado del escenario se podía notar a la joven pareja esconderse detrás del sillón de la oficina de Mont-Grial, solo asomando su mirada para ver lo que sucedía. – Se supone que solo habías ido por las cosas de Messie Ruby. Responde. ¿En donde rayos te encuentras y que es esa música de fondo? – Lilly al tratar de responder se seguía tratando de acercar a donde estaban Richard y Kari, para no sentirse tan avergonzada.

- _Excuse__Madame_ (Discúlpeme)… pero es que necesitaba ayuda… y cuando baje, Kari llego y… las cosas fueron de un lado a otro… y también… - Antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Michelle la callo pues no quería escuchar excusas.

- … Mejor deja de decir eso y regresa lo más rápido posible aquí… - Le grito ella aún molesta que hizo que se quitara el parlante del oído pues parecía un rugido de una Luxray muy molesta.

- Si _Madame_. Ya vamos. – En cuanto ella decía esto, ya se encontraba detrás de Richard, quien lanzo un pequeño alarido al terminar su trago en seco, muy molesto y giro hacía Kari para replicarle su asistencia al bar donde siempre va.

- Kari. ¿Tienes que venir siempre aquí? ¿Acaso esa vieja bruja de Mont-Grial hizo que tus vacaciones terminaran tan pronto para que me sigas amargando mis salidas? – Este mensaje que grito con tanta rabia hacía Kari, lo escucho Michelle por el Pokegear de Lilly, quien no sabía que Richard había vuelto a salir del edificio.

- … Un momento… ¿Acaso ese era Richard?... – Pregunto molesta mientras que Lilly se relajaba pues ahora ya no estaba molesta con ella.

- Si Madame. Él esta en un bar. – Respondió ahora muy segura de si.

- … Pásamelo inmediatamente. Ahora el sabrá a quien osa llamar bruja… - En eso Lilly pellizco el brazo de Richard para que volteara a verla.

- ¿Y ahora quien me molesta? – En cuanto vio a Lilly con una sonrisa que a él le empezó a dar escalofríos pues sabía que estaba en problemas. - ¡Ha! Lilly… ¿También andas por aquí a salirte de escondidas de esa vieja bruja? – Le dijo en tono alegre. Pero ella le dio el teléfono para que respondiera.

- Ella tiene algo que decirte. _Messie_ Reed. – En eso, ella giro a ver a la chica quien acompañaba a Rick, pues cuando la vio de espaldas se le hizo conocida. - ¿Charlotte? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera de tu puesto? – Charlotte era la recepcionista del edificio, quien se puso muy nerviosa por la pregunta.

Pasando por puntos diferentes, la conversación entre Richard y Mont-Grial es lo siguiente que se discutirá aquí, pues ella esta muy molesta con él, para luego pasar a la conversación de Lilly y Charlotte, pues esta era una situación de regaños para los empleados que se salieron del edificio sin que fuera hora de descanso y más aparte a escondidas de la supervisión del lugar.

- ¿Alo?… - Pregunto en tono confiado por el Pokegear a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado.

- …Richard… - Grito la voz del otro lado muy iracunda. - … ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme vieja bruja? ¡Idiota!... – En eso Richard alejo el aparato de sus oídos pues casi le rompían los tímpanos.

- Ya cálmate. Sólo ando bromeando. Aparte sabes como me pongo cuando bebo. – Le respondía con un tono alegre para tratar de tranquilizarla con sus excusas.

- … No me salgas con idioteces. Aparte… ¿dices que estas bebiendo?... Se supone que deberías de estar en tu oficina, no salir a beber. Te quiero aquí mismo junto con Lilly y Kari ya mismo… – En eso ella colgó la llamada y Richard le devolvió el aparato a Lilly, quien se veía molesta con Charlotte.

- Lilly, no te molestes conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de esto. – Le respondió la rubia con la cara sonrojada.

- _Dans__ce__cas__… __Pourquoi__buvez-vous__ici__avec__Richard?_ (En ese caso… ¿Por qué estas bebiendo aquí con Richard?) – Replicó de nuevo de forma molesta hacía Charlotte.

- _Est-ce__que__… __il__m'a__invité__à__prendre__une__pause.__J'ai__refusé,__mais__ …_ _à__chaque__fois_ _était_ _insistant_ _de__sortir__et__de_ _prendre_ _une__gorgée...__et_ _la__vérité_ _Je__ne__pouvais__pas_ _résister__à_ _sortir__pour_ _un__moment_(Es que… él me invito a salir a tomar un descanso. Yo me negué, pero… el estuvo a cada rato insistiendo a que saliéramos a tomar un solo trago… y la verdad… no pude resistirme a salir un rato).

- _Quoi__qu'il__en__soit.__Il__va_ _prendre__soin__des_ _plus__tard._ _A__présent,_ _nous__devons_ _sortir__d'ici_ (En fin. De él se encargará Madame más tarde. Por ahora deberíamos de salir de aquí). Richard, Kari… ¿Dónde esta la salida? – Pregunto ella de forma nerviosa, pues se sentía perdida entre la gente, aparte de ser la primera vez que esta en ese lugar.

- Sígueme Lilly. Se me olvidaba que no eres de las chicas que salen mucho. – Sugirió Richard, algo apenado de la actitud de ella.

Todos salieron del bar, en la parte donde un tipo de chaleco rojo esperaba a los clientes que habían venido en automóvil hasta el lugar. Richard se acerco a el para que le avisara que le entregara su auto y le entrego la ficha para que identificara cual era el vehículo de Reed. El tipo salió corriendo en busca de ese auto y de la calle, apareció un auto deportivo negro con unas líneas blancas pintadas en el cofre para cuatro pasajeros. El modelo de ese auto era un Aston Marti, un vehículo extranjero proveniente de Inglaterra, lo cual era lo que identificaba muy bien a Richard pues él es ingles.

- Gracias chico, aquí tienes. – Le susurro en forma soberbia al tipo que le trajo su vehículo y le dio una propina de un pequeño fajo de billetes.

- Oh. Gracias señor. – Le respondió el tipo mientras volvía a su lugar muy alegre.

- Bien. Ahora subamos. – Dijo Richard mientras les abría las puertas a todas.

- Este… bien. – Respondieron todas al unísono. Pero cuando Rick intento hacer que Charlotte subiera en el asiento del copiloto, Lilly se interpuso para que dejara de molestarla.

- Muy bien. ¿Ya todas puestas con el cinturón de seguridad?... – En eso todas asintieron con la cabeza. – Bien, pues sosténganse bien, porque eso no servirá de mucho. – En eso al encender el auto, se oyó en el motor un ruido muy estridente, como si millones de toros estuvieran rugiendo en el cofre. Cosa que hizo espantar a todas. – Este carro es un lujo para los británicos como yo, pero no tiene el carácter de un auto como el de un hombre. Este motor fue hecho para la velocidad, pedí que lo hicieran más tenaz y que fuera totalmente invencible. Este carro no produce el clásico sonido como el de los demás autos de mis compatriotas que dirían, este no dice que yo tome el té a las 6:00. Este dice que estoy listo para correr, fue hecho para conducir sin que nada se le atraviese en el camino.

Después de dar su discurso, cosa que aburría un poco a las chicas, puso su pie a fondo en el acelerador y el rugido del motor inundaba las calles que estaban siendo iluminados por el ocaso de la tarde. Por el camino solo se podían ver las pocas luces que se encendían, las cuales no se veían como simples puntos luminosos, sino más bien como líneas luminosas debido a que Richard se movía lo más rápido posible como si estuviera en una carrera profesional de autos, cuya meta era el edificio de la compañía Mont-Grial. Cuando llego al estacionamiento del edificio, el bajo muy energético por haber hecho una nueva marca, tras haber evadido el tráfico habitual, aparte de que la policía no pudo alcanzarlo. Pero en cambió las chicas se veían muy pálidas pues cada instante en que el subía la velocidad, veían ante sus ojos toda su vida pasar como si estuvieran al borde de la muerte con Richard al volante.

- Oigan… ¿Van a bajar o se quedaran ahí otro rato para que la bruja las regañe? – Pregunto en tono sarcástico a las chicas. – Solo espero que no me den otra infracción por traerlas en tiempo record al edificio.

- La próxima vez maneja más despacio. – Replico Lilly toda mareada, sin ganas de darle un regaño.

- Prefiero venir a trabajar en el transporte público a volver a subirme a tu auto. – Gruño Charlotte mientras que se tambaleaba al salir.

- Me pregunto ¿cómo es que has sacado tu licencia de conducir? – Se decía Lilly toda alborotada y mirando molesta a Rick.

- O más bien deberíamos preguntarnos, ¿si es que él tiene licencia de conducir? – Sugirió preguntar Kari de forma alegre, mientras aún se tambaleaba. - Mejor hubieras manejado acorde a tu edad. Ya no eres un jovencito. – Dijo entre regaños Kari a Rick, quien parecía disfrutar la actuación de todas al salir del auto, pues estaban sumamente mareadas y parecían contener las ganas de volver el estómago.

- Sabes que la vida es para disfrutarse. – Respondió Richard sonriente mientras ponía seguro al auto con el botón de sus llaves. – No siempre seré joven o más bien viejo. – Continúo con una risita.

- Si, pero si sigues manejando así, no llegaras a ser más viejo de lo que estas. – Volvió a hablar Kari de forma sarcástica.

- ¿Por eso me sigo preguntando cómo es que sigues conservando tu empleo aquí? – Sugirió Lilly tras observarlo detenidamente.

- Es porque la bruja de Michelle no puede conseguir a alguien mejor que yo. – Respondió en tono irónico mientras que se adelantaba al elevador que los llevaría a la entrada del edificio.

- Claro, claro. Como tú digas. – Les respondieron todas al unísono.

Al llegar a la recepción. Reed se despidió de Charlotte, sujetando su mano derecha, mientras se hincaba ante ella, susurrándole desde el suelo que esperaría que ella le concediera otra cita, esta vez sin interrupciones. Cosa que cuando ella lo vio de esa forma tan caballerosa ante ella, no pudo evitar decirle que no. Para que luego se marchara, no antes de besarle la mano, como lo suelen hacer todos los tipos conservadores ingleses de la clase alta. Después todos tomaron los papeles y el equipaje de Ruby por lo cual habían ido a buscar a Richard principalmente.

De camino a la oficina de Mont-Grial, en el elevador. Richard noto a Lilly que se veía muy nerviosa y su rostro estaba todo rojo. Esto le dio curiosidad, pues sabía que ella no estaba así por él y eso lo tenía confirmado. También sabía que ella no le temía a los ascensores, así que quiso averiguar lo que le pasaba a ella.

- Hum, hum… - Fingió toser, para poder llamar la atención de Lilly.

- ¿Le pasa algo _Messie_ Reed? – Preguntó ella aún con la cara roja y con tono preocupado.

- Más bien, yo debería de preguntarte eso. Veo que estas muy sonrojada. ¿Acaso sucede algo que deba enterarme? – En eso Kari interrumpió la plática.

- Es que acaba de llegar un nuevo modelo, quien parece ser atrajo la atención de Lilly. – Le respondió en tono juguetón hacía él, lo cual le dio gran sorpresa.

- ¿Eso es cierto? Vaya, es la primera vez que ella se siente atraída hacía un hombre. – Dijo entre risas.

- Oiga. No me este molestando. No dejare que me arruine esto. – Grito molesta Lilly.

- Ya veremos. Sabes que tendrá que estar conmigo todo el tiempo, quieras o no. – Cuando el dijo eso, Lilly ya estaba muy molesta por lo que decía, que no pudo evitar darle una cachetada, lo cual hizo que tirara los papeles que tenía ella en las manos. - ¡Auch! Vaya, si que te importa ese chico.

- Creo que ya extrañabas eso como para que te doliera. – Murmuro Kari muy alegre al ver como le acomodaban el golpe.

- No te creas. Este golpe si fue fuerte como para saber que a ella le gusta mucho. Sabes que ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Pensé que te estabas poniendo muy débil.

- Mejor dejemos de pelear y díganme a quien tendré que entrenar pronto. – Sugirió Richard mientras frotaba sus manos con curiosidad para saber con quien trabajara pronto.

- Él es un coordinador, pero ya tiene novia. – Le respondió Kari, pues Lilly seguía molesta, aparte de estar muy nerviosa.

- En ese caso tendré que cuidarlo bien, pues se como es Lilly. – En eso Lilly volvió a darle una bofetada en el otro lado del que le dio la anterior. – Menos mal que no me pegan con el puño cerrado.

- Aparte de que no te desfiguran el rostro de tanto golpe. – Murmuro Kari muy alegre.

- Jajaja, que graciosa. – Respondió sarcásticamente Richard.

Llegando a la oficina de _Madame_ Mont-Grial, Richard pudo notar a aquel chico del que Lilly estaba enamorada, y también a la otra chica que estaba a un lado de él, la cual sería la competencia de Lilly. Pero cuando la vio, supo porque estaba tan resentida, él con tan solo ver a la chica supo que la competencia que Lilly tenía, era de mucho potencial, por lo que suponía que era una meta inalcanzable para ella. Pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de jugar con Lilly, por tan solo molestarla un rato.

- Richard. ¿Por qué tanta la tardanza? – Grito hacía el pobre anciano que parecía estar contento del regaño.

- Es porque había mucho tráfico para llegar. Sabía que tenía que meter la quinta velocidad, aunque creo que ellas no hubieran aceptado eso. – Sugirió él entre bromas mientras apuntaba a Lilly y a Kari.

- _Madame_ Mont-Grial, no le de ideas a _Messie_ Reed. – Le decía ella a su jefa de manera que su rostro dejaba ver lo pálida que estaba por la forma en que Richard condujo.

- Es cierto. Aparte tardamos como menos de 5 minutos en llegar desde el lugar en donde estábamos. – Decía Kari en tono de que no decían mentiras.

- En realidad tardamos como tres minutos, pero creo que no importa. – Sugirió Rick con una risa sarcástica.

- Creo que dejaremos esto así, al parecer ustedes sufrieron un peor castigo del que yo les hubiera dado. – Respondió Michelle mientras observaba como ambas temblaban, aunque era difícil saber si era por la forma en que ella les gritaba o por culpa de Richard. – Por cierto, no te creas que te salvaras tan fácilmente Reed. No después de lo que me dijiste por el Pokegear.

- Tan solo fue una pequeña bromita Michelle. Sabes que no eres una bruja. – Richard trato de calmar a Michelle evitando que su castigo no sea tan severo, aunque en su mente una pequeña idea muy cómica para él deambulaba cuando la miraba. Pero vieja si estas Michelle y eso no lo dudes . - En todo caso. ¿Para qué tantos papeles les hiciste traer a ellas y por qué tengo que traer esta maleta? – Preguntó él aunque ya sabía de todos modos la razón, solo quería cambiar de tema.

- Pedí que vinieran por el nuevo modelo que vamos a contratar, a parte de que también se encargara de los nuevos diseños de vestuarios que hagamos aquí, ya que veo que el tiene un buen talento para el modelaje y la moda. – Dijo apuntando hacía Ruby.

Cuando ella apunto al chico, Richard lo miro detenidamente para saber si ella tenía razón con lo que decía o si tan solo eran puras especulaciones, ya que él tenía experiencia para ver el talento de las personas que ella contrataba. Por eso era otra de las razones de que ella no lo despedía, aparte de ser el entrenador de modelos para el mundo de la farándula. Pero por otro lado, Kari se quedaba mirando a Ruby quien parecía conocerlo desde tiempo atrás y estaba emocionada de verlo de nuevo, que se acerco a observarlo bien de forma detenida, pues si había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio.

- ¿Ruby, en verdad eres tu? Vaya que si ha pasado un largo tiempo y que has cambiado mucho. – Pregunto Kari sorprendida a ver al chico quien se trataba de cubrir el cuerpo con la ropa que no le quedaba bien.

- Este… Si, soy Ruby. Pero… ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto él ya que no conocía a aquella chica muy bien.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó ella mientras se ponía su mano al pecho. – Soy yo, Kari. Vaya que si eres distraído como siempre. – En cuanto ella dijo su nombre, Ruby se acordó inmediatamente de ella.

- ¿Kari?... ¿En verdad eres tú? – Le preguntó mientras que la miraba detenidamente, para tratar de reconocerla bien. – Si que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. – Cuando Ruby menciono eso último, Sapphire se puso algo molesta.

- Óyeme. ¿Cómo es eso de que estuvieron juntos? –Al parecer estaba poniéndose celosa otra vez.

- Ha. Perdona Sapphire. Sabía que se me olvidaba algo. – Decía el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma tímida.

- Mejor explícame eso ahora. – Refunfuño Sapphire hacía el chico.

- ¿Qué tal si los dos lo explicamos, que Lilly también quiere saber cómo nos conocimos? – Sugirió Kari de manera alegre, para evitar malos entendidos, mientras que tomaba a Ruby del brazo. – Solo préstamelo por unos momentos.

- Sapphire compórtate. – Advirtió él antes de que ella reaccionara de forma violenta.

- Pero aún no he hecho nada.

- Sólo compórtate.

- Bien, pues verán, cuando los dos éramos niños. – Comenzó a hablar Kari, pues pensaba que la pelea de los novios atrasaría todo. – Creo que teníamos como 6 o 7 años.

- Eran 6 años los que teníamos si no mal lo recuerdo. – Le contesto Ruby para afirmarle.

- A, si tienes razón. En fin. A esa edad, él aún vivía en esta ciudad. Yo me entrenaba junto con mi Magikarp, Dragoon y mi Vulpix, Layla. Pero cuando el bajo del carro de la mudanza, mi Dragoon reboto hasta donde él estaba cuando salio a comprar unas cosas que le pidió su mamá.

- Es cierto, recuerdo que me pego en mi marca de la cabeza. Me sorprendió que entrenaras a un Magikarp, y aún cuando tenía esa edad sabía pelear un poco. Por lo que cuando te vi intentando ayudarlo a hacerlo más fuerte, me dieron ganas de ayudarte con ese trabajo, claro que después me dijiste de porque querías hacer eso. Lo cual me sorprendió.

- Si, aún recuerdo tu cara. Estabas algo confundido cuando te dije que estaba tratando de evolucionarlo para los concursos pokémon. Tu no sabías qué eran y me dio mucha risa verte. – En eso los dos se rieron pues esos recuerdos infantiles si que eran buenos, aunque Sapphire se veía algo molesta por la forma en que reaccionaban ambos con aquella plática.

- Cuando me mencionaste eso, quise saber de que se trataba eso. Aunque creo que me obsesione demasiado. – Dijo él riendo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Si, he visto unos cuantos de tus participaciones en televisión. Creo que me has superado, aparte de que tuviste suerte de ser entrenado por Wallace.

- Eso es cierto. – Pero Sapphire seguía estando algo celosa, no sabía cual era la relación que tuvieron ellos de pequeños. Cosa que Kari noto al verla.

- Ha. Por cierto. Veo que tú eres la novia de Sapphire. No te preocupes, solo éramos buenos amigos, así que puedes estar relajada. – Le respondió pues sentía la ira de Sapphire con tan solo mirarla.

- Así que con ella aprendiste esas cosas de los concursos pokémon Ruby.

- Así es. Pero no te pongas celosa. – En eso el se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, para intentar tranquilizarla. Solo que cuando eso paso Richard quiso acercarse.

- Ho. ¿Así que esta belleza de aquí es la novia de este jovencito? – Pregunto Richard mientras se abalanzaba hacía Sapphire con mucha prisa, extendiendo sus brazos como si la fuera a darle un dar un abrazo. Pero en realidad tenía otro objetivo en mente al intentar darle ese abrazo.

- Richard, déjala en paz. – Grito Kari tratando de advertirle. Pero en eso, fue golpeada entre ceja y ceja por Sapphire pues ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

- Aléjate de mí anciano ridículo. – Grito Sapphire aún con su puño halado para darle otro golpe si no le hacía caso.

- Vaya, si que eres una chica de cuidado. – Decía él de forma burlona. – Aunqué solo iba a darte un pequeño besito como saludo de bienvenida. Soy europeo, y el darse un beso en la mejilla tanto hombre con mujer y hombre con…- Lo último que iba a decir le daba asco, pero trago saliva. – hombre. Así que iba a ser algo normal. – En eso todos los demás, menos Sapphire, asintieron con una cara baja y con algo de seriedad en sus rostros.

- Eso es cierto. Lastimosamente es cierto Sapphire. – Le dijo Ruby a ella mientras que le tomaba el hombro pues era como si hubiera hecho algo malo ella. Cosa que no fue malo sino mas bien, por así decirlo, algo bueno.

- No me hagas que me disculpe.

- No hace falta, él ya esta acostumbrado. – Mencionó Lilly mientras levantaba a Rick del suelo, aunque se veía con mirada caída pues normalmente recibe abofeteadas y no golpes en la cara.

- Pues no lo parece. – Dijo Ruby mientras observaba a aquel tipo.

- Créanme. En unos segundos volverá a acosar a las mujeres.

- ¿En ese caso hice algo bien? – Sapphire ya se estaba preocupando.

- Si, la verdad fue algo bueno. – Respondió Lilly con algo de amargura en su voz. Pero menciona en este pensamiento. _Bien__qu'il__aurait__été__mieux__si__vous__laissez,__putain_ (Aunque hubiera sido mejor que te dejaras, maldita) .

- Oye. Yo no soy un tipo malo. – Grito Richard mientras se ponía al lado de los dos jóvenes.

- Eso si que es una recuperación rápida. – Mencionó Ruby.

- Si que este anciano esta acostumbrado. – Continuó Sapphire.

- No soy tan viejo.

- En realidad si eres viejo, tienes 56 años. – Le dijo Kari a Rick.

- Pero no me veo tan viejo como los demás sujetos de mi edad. – Replicó él.

- En fin Richard. Deja de portarte como un niño y ponte a trabajar. Sabes que tienes que debes introducir a Ruby al mundo de la moda.

- No te preocupes que se cual es mi trabajo. – Regaño Richard a su jefa de forma burlona. – Pero con una condición.

- ¿Ahora qué te traes Reed? – Preguntó ella molesta.

- ¿Podrías poner a la pequeña Sapphire en el paquete? – Decía el mientras abrazaba tanto a Ruby como a Sapphire como si fueran muñecos.

- Te advertí que me dejaras en paz anciano. – En eso Sapphire piso al pobre Richard, mientras que Ruby lo remato con un codazo en el estómago.

- No tienen que ser tan bruscos con un hombre mayor. Solo bromeaba. – Dijo él mientras que se trataba de levantar del piso.

- Pues no bromees. – Gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo molestos.

- Mejor no peleen y vayamos con Saki. Porque parece que no estas bien vestido Ruby. ¿O es que acaso es tú nuevo estilo? – Sugirió Kari mientras miraba a Ruby.

- No juegues. Yo ando rato esperando a que me den mi equipaje para que pudiera modificar esta ropa para que no este tan grande.

- No necesitas hacerlo tú. Saki puede con eso. Acompáñame.

En eso Ruby y Sapphire siguieron a Kari para donde estaba esa persona, mientras que Richard, Lilly y Michelle se quedaron en la oficina para arreglar unas cosas. Pero cuando avanzaron al lugar que ella mencionaba, Ruby notaba que entre las demás puertas varias de las oficinas estaban escritas con letras japonesas pero solo la oficina de Michelle Mont-Grial estaba en francés. Por lo que le daba curiosidad eso.

- Kari. ¿Aquí también trabajan personas de Jotho?

- ¿He? Sí, así es. ¿Por qué?

- Porqué las letras de algunos lugares tienen traducciones en la parte de abajo y otras pocas no.

- Ha. Eso. Es porque muchos si son extranjeros y dejan esas traducciones así. Pero la mayoría de los trabajadores son de aquí, de Japón.

- Ya veo. – En eso se detuvo Kari en una oficina cuya puerta decía "Diseños de vestuarios" traducido tanto al japonés como al francés.

- Aquí es. Pero cuidado, a estas horas creo que ella ha de estar durmiendo un poco.

- ¿Y por qué debo de tener cuidado?

- Pronto veras.

En cuando ella abrió la puerta, se pudo ver dentro a una jovencita, de la misma edad que la joven pareja, ella estaba acostada en una tableta como los que usan los arquitectos para el diseño de nuevos trabajos de las casas. En los lados de ella estaban unos cuantos hilos y agujas. Pero cuando todos se acercaron a ella, la chica se levanto con los ojos cerrados hacía Ruby, al parecer estaba como sonámbula. Agarro ella tijeras, aguja e hilo y se sentó sobre Ruby, con el motivo de arreglar el vestuario que él llevaba. Pero como el lugar estaba algo oscuro y la única fuente de luz que había era la lámpara de esa mesa, Sapphire busco el interruptor, mientras que Ruby cerraba sus ojos, esperando no morir por aquella chica cuyo rostro no se veía bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

En la habitación de diseño y costura, Ruby, Sapphire e Hikari, habían entrado en búsqueda de una chica que era una experta en lo que se refiere al uso de tijeras y agujas. Al entrar, notaban que estaba dormida sobre un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara iluminando sus cabellos cortos de un color azul celeste, también bajo aquella luz, podía notarse parte de su esbelto cuerpo, notándose ahí que vestía una remera blanca, larga, de la cual se podía notar por el borde de la silla un terminando con bordado, y sobre esta, una campera de color rojo de manga larga, por el pie de la silla se le podía ver que tenía un par de zapatillas nada en singular, cosa que extrañaba un poco a Ruby, pues esperaba un poco más de alguien que trabaja en una industria como esa.

Pero en el instante en que habían encontrado a aquella chica adormilada en el lugar, está había saltado sobre Ruby con ambas cosas en manos, mientras que su rostro parecía que seguía estando en el mundo de Morfeo. Sus manos se movían como si de una máquina se tratará, cortaba y cocía más rápido de lo que Ruby pudiera imaginar. Algo que creía inhumano en ese instante, pues a pesar de que él pudiera crear vestuarios a gran velocidad, esta chica lo superaba. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando esta chica se detuvo con artículos en mano y lo que parecía desmayarse sobre el cuerpo de Ruby, continuando con su sueño del que parecía que no quería despertar. El joven coordinador al darse cuenta de que la situación ya había terminado, solo pudo sentirse incomodado por la situación, ya que al darse cuenta de cómo estaba acomodado, se sintió en un completo peligro. Aquella chica que lo había atacado hace unos instantes se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, estaba tan acorrucada que no se movía de él, pero esto hacía que Sapphire se pusiera totalmente celosa de lo que veía y estaba a punto de golpear al pobre de Ruby, eso si es que no hubiera estado ahí Kari para evitarlo, a pesar de que Sapphire fuera muy fuerte, Kari la sujetaba con fuerza de las manos para que no atacara.

- Oye, suéltame. – Vociferó Sapphire tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kari.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Fue sin querer. – Le dijo Kari con una sonrisa calmada. – Además siempre ocurre lo mismo cuando duerme.

- Si Sapphire. Tranquila, además me agarro desprevenido y Kari ya lo menciono apenas entramos. – Continuó Ruby quien se quitaba a Saki de su pecho a pesar de que esta se aferraba a él aún.

- ¿Y en ese caso por qué es que sigues dejando que te abrace? – Comento ella, dándole una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Acaso no ves que me trato de zafarme de esta situación? – Grito Ruby empujando con fuerza para que cuando menos Sapphire no lo golpeara.

- Tranquilo, yo me encargo. – Le dijo susurrando Kari en lo que se acercaba a Saki. – Saki, despierta. Te traje un pastel de chocolate.

En el momento en que Kari menciono "pastel de chocolate", la chica que estaba aferrada a Ruby reacciono ante estas palabras, abriendo de par en par sus brillantes ojos verdosos, con la esperanza de encontrar el dichoso pastel ya mencionado, para luego levantarse y sentarse en las piernas de Ruby, aún sin notar la presencia de este.

- ¿Pastel de chocolate, dónde, dónde? – Pregunto ella saltando en el lugar donde estaba.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Oye, deja de saltar! ¡¿Quieres? – Dijo Ruby mientras seguía recibiendo los sentones de la chica sobre su pecho.

- ¡¿He? ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto la chica peli celeste mientras miraba a todos lados en búsqueda de aquel sonido.

- Aquí abajo… - Murmuro Ruby.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Idiota. – Fue lo único que dijo ella antes de acomodarle una tremenda cachetada hacía el chico.

- ¡Auch! Oye, tú fuiste la que salto hacía mí. – Grito Ruby furioso mientras se llevaba la mano en la mejilla. – Aún así podrías quitarte de mí.

- ¿En serio, eso paso Kari? – Pregunto Saki al mirar a su amiga quien se encontraba sentada en cuclillas a su lado.

- Así es Saki. Volvió a pasar. – Respondió ella sonriente.

- Ahí, lo siento. No fue mi intención. Cuando siento que algo no está bien, me pongo así y lo arreglo. – Dijo Saki disculpándose aún sin quitarse del cuerpo de Ruby.

- No hay problema… - Antes de continuar, Sapphire lo interrumpió.

- Claro que hay problema, aún no te quitas de él.

- Sapphire, cálmate. No tienes que meterte en este asunto, yo soy el que sufre. – Grito Ruby aún tirado en el piso. – Y cómo decía, no hay problema, si es que te quitas de mí.

- A sí, ya me quito. Lo siento. – Respondió ella sonrojada mientras se levantaba.

- Ya no hay problema Saki. De por si siempre pasa. – Comento ella sonriendo.

- Es cierto. – Luego ambas se rieron mientras que la joven pareja los miraba.

- ¿Acaso todas las personas de aquí están locas? – Murmuro Sapphire mientras los miraba.

- Sapphire. No seas malcriada, si ellos actúan así no por eso vamos a pensar mal de ellas. – Regañó a Sapphire entre susurros mientras que ellas no les hacían caso. – Aunque… del que si puedes estar pensando mal es de ese tal Rick. – Comento entre risas mientras la miraba.

- Si. Tienes razón Ruby. Ese viejo si está loco. – Respondió ella riéndose también ambos en voz baja. – Por cierto… Te ves bien así Ruby. – Le dijo ella apenada apuntando el vestuario arreglado ya de Ruby, quien apenas se dio cuenta.

- ¡¿Ha? Es cierto. Me veo bien. Vaya que Kari tenía razón cuando dijo que Saki era una experta en eso. – Respondió sorprendido al notar el cambio de ropa.

Quedo completamente embobado al darse cuenta de lo buena que era aquella chica. Se quedo admirando el trabajo de aquella chica que no se dio cuenta que Sapphire estaba más embobada hacía él. El traje estaba más que ajustado al cuerpo de Ruby, podía admirar detalladamente como el vestuario que estaba tan pegado al cuerpo de Ruby, se le figuraba en la tela. Tan bien se veía Ruby para ella, que sus ojos se iluminaban como dos estrellas azules y su cara se sonrojaba hasta más no poder, por lo que también no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas palabras.

- …Que guapo…

- ¿Dijiste algo Sapphire? – Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? No, nada. No dije nada. – Dijo ella agitando sus manos frente a su cara la cual la tenía muy sonrojada.

- Oye… ¿Tienes hambre?... – Volvió a preguntar Ruby al acercarse al rostro de la chica.

- ¿Ha? No. ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto ella confusa por la pregunta.

- Pues… Estas babeando. – El puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de la chica que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por el acto. - ¿Ves?

Cuando él puso su mano lleno de saliva de ella, pudo notar que impulsivamente había babeado por haber visto a Ruby con ese conjunto. Por lo que cuando él le mostro la saliva, intento de buscar alguna excusa para ello, aunque también sentía como sus mejillas le traicionaban, pues las sentía arder de la vergüenza al descubrir Ruby la saliva en la boca de ella por haber babeado por él. Se sentía ridícula y también desesperada por él como la chica con la que se había peleado minutos atrás.

- Pues… yo… - Antes de continuar, su estómago emitió un ruido de crujido, lo cual para ella era como escuchar una campana que la salvaba.

- Si que tienes hambre. – Dijo él sonriendo al limpiarse la saliva en un pañuelo que estaba cerca. – No tienes porque ocultarlo, si es que tienes hambre, solo dilo.

- A sí. Lo siento Ruby, es que me sentía algo incomoda aún en este lugar. – Respondió ella riéndose de forma nerviosa mientras llevaba su mano detrás del cuello.

- Bueno, sí. Me imaginaba que algo así pasaría estando aquí. – Luego tomo a Sapphire entre sus brazos y acerco su rostro al de ella. – Así que saliendo de aquí, iremos a comer. Recuerda que te había dicho que si te comportabas, te haría un buen postre. – Le dijo entre susurros mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que no me había comportado bien con tanto grito que me diste. – Respondió ella mientras se aferraba más a él.

- Bueno. – El volteo a verla de nuevo y sus ojos rojizos la miraron, logrando que temblara por ello. – Si crees que no te has portado bien…

- No, si. Me porte bien, me porte bien. – Le respondió entre gritos, cosa que llamo la atención de las chicas de al lado.

- ¿Quién se porto bien? – Pregunto Kari sonriendo curiosa.

- Yo me porte bien. – Dijo Sapphire levantando su diestra al aire.

- ¿Acaso había premio para la que se portara bien? – Volvió a preguntar Kari curiosa hacía Ruby.

- Ham… bueno… Le había dicho a Sapphire que si se comportaba, le haría la cena…

- ¿Nosotras también podemos ir? – Pregunto Saki acercándose a ambos tras escuchar la cena. Ya llevaba rato sin comer que tenía hambre ahora.

- No. No podemos. – Dijo Sapphire parándose frente al chico.

- Sapphire, tranquila. No te lo quitaremos. – Comento ella tomando el brazo de la chica y el de Ruby.

- Cierto… Aún no… - Comento Saki después de ver bien a Ruby y al trabajo que hizo hace instantes.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Vociferó Sapphire hacía Saki.

-No, nada. Es que apenas me di cuenta de lo bien que se ve con mi trabajo. – Repuso ella admirando no solo su trabajo, sino también al chico.

- Eso espero. – Amenazo Sapphire aún sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Bueno, ya dejemos de pelear. Vayamos a comer. – En eso Kari haló a la pareja, mientras que Saki aprovecho el brazo libre de Ruby para aferrarse a él aún a pesar de la amenaza de la chica.

- Oye. ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

- Lo siento, pero con esa amenaza, ya me diste miedo. – Respondió con voz fingida y aferrándose al brazo del chico.

- Esta parece ser una larga noche. – Murmuro en un hilo Ruby, suspirando por lo que pasaba ahora.

- Y qué lo digas Ruby. Pero será mejor salir de aquí rápido. Seguro que Rick intentará colarse a la cena también. – Comento Kari riéndose, cosa que tranquilizo de inmediato a Sapphire, pues si ese tipo volvía a aparecer, le arrumaría la cena, como si del diablo se tratara.

Mientras que en la oficina de Michelle, hablando del mismo demonio, se encontraban hablando aún él junto con Michelle y Lilly. Aún se la pasaban discutiendo dentro de esta acerca de como Richard tenía que tratar al chico durante la introducción al mundo de la moda.

- Te digo que no puedes llevártelo de aquí. – Grito Lilly hacía Richard mientras le jalaba de las orejas. – ¿Acaso eres un sordo?

- Lilly. Tranquilízate, sabes que a todos los que me toca entrenar para modelos los llevo lejos por un par de semanas. – Comento el sonriendo aún con el dolor en el oído.

- Es cierto eso Lilly. Aunque sea algo raro, siempre hace eso con todos los modelos nuevos. – Comento Michelle mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

- Pero… Pero… - Balbuceo la asistente mientras apuntaba a Rick.

- Tranquila, no le hare daño. – Comento el sonriente mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros para que veas que no le haré nada malo? ¿Te parece? – Ante este comentario Lilly no sabía si sentirse a gusto con la propuesta o si darle una abofeteada.

- Por cierto, no mencionaste cuando piensan partir. ¿Tienes planeado hacerlo pronto? – Pregunto Michelle enviándole una mirada amenazante.

- No querida. Aún no. – Respondió el con tono galante. – Primero espero que me des permiso de organizar una fiesta.

- _Une partie__?_ (¿Una fiesta?) – Preguntaron sorprendidas tanto Michelle como Lilly. Les extrañaba la propuesta del tipo que las miraba con ojos serios y sonrisa extendida.

- Si. Una fiesta. Como forma de bienvenida al lugar. – Continúo excusándose con lo último, como parte de un plan.

- ¿Y para qué una _partie_ (fiesta)? – Lilly estaba muy confundida por la sugerencia de Richard.

- Bueno, siendo él un gran entrenador reconocido en la región de Hoenn, aparte de ser uno de los también renombrados Pokedes Holders. Sería bueno presentarlo ante la comunidad de nuestros trabajadores a tan gran celebridad para que puedan interactuar antes de que lo lleve de entrenamiento. – Comento él más alegre, a lo que ambas mujeres aún parecían no confiar de lo que decía, a pesar de que tenía razón con algo como eso. – _What__do you think?_ (¿Y qué opinan?).

- Será mejor que no planees algo descabellado como siempre Richard. – Amenazó Michelle mientras tomaba su abrigo.

- ¿Acaso tan poco _trust_ (confías) en mí? – Preguntó el sonriente.

- No es que no _confiance_ (confíe) en ti. Sino más bien que _méfiant_ (desconfió) plenamente de ti. – Murmuro ella tras acercarse a la puerta de su oficina. – Así que no me tientes a despedirte. – Luego salió de su oficina azotando con fuerza la puerta, dejando a solas a Richard y a Lilly.

- _On dirait que vous êtes en difficulté_ (Parece que estás en problemas). – Comento ella riéndose abiertamente de él.

- No te preocupes. Lleva años amenazándome con lo mismo y nunca lo ha hecho. No creo que esta sea la excepción. – Comento alegre mientras se acercaba a Lilly. – Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir. _Do not want to take you home?_ (¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?) – Con ese comentario muy cerca de Lilly lo único que pudo recibir como respuesta fue otra cachetada.

- _Ou fou_ (Ni loca) quiero que vuelvas a pedirme eso hasta que _vous conduisez comme une personne normale_ (conduzcas como una persona normal).

- Vaya, no creí que te importara tanto _my life_ (mi vida). – Comento el riéndose mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta.

- Bueno… yo no… es que… - Respondió ella con un tono de voz tímido.

- No te preocupes, no conduciré rápido hoy. Ahora es cuando las patrullas quieren detenerme si voy a más de 40 km/hr. – Le dijo riéndose mientras se paraba del otro lado del umbral. – Así que no se si quieras que te lleve aún así. – Comento él mientras miraba como Lilly se sonrojaba. Le gustaba hacer eso, pero ella siempre detestaba que él se portara tan amable con ella a pesar de ser un viejo psicópata. – _So…_ _What do you say?_ (Así que... ¿Qué dices?)

- Bueno… creo que si dices que no puedes manejar a esa velocidad por mí _est bien_ (está bien). Pero con una _condition_ (condición). – Refunfuño ella mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Cuál _condition_ (condición) querida? – Pregunto el curioso.

- Que yo esté en el asiento trasero. No quiero sentarme a tu lado.

-Muy bien, con tal de que sepa que estás segura en mi auto y llegues a salvo a tu casa, por mí la condición que me pidas está bien para mí. – Ante esto, ella no pudo evitar sentirse completamente sonrojada. Cuando Rick trataba de ser amable con las personas, sí que lo hacía sin chistar. – _So let's go_ (Así que vayamos). – Le dijo mientras separaba su brazo izquierdo de su cadera, acomodándola como si fuera un haza de té. – No quiero que duermas tarde y te levantes cansada para la fiesta de mañana. – Continúo hablando entre risas, mientras que ella se acercaba a él con temor. – Tranquila, sabes que _I do not bite_ (no muerdo), y si es así, terminaría en la perrera adolorido por intentar eso. – Le dijo entre risas mientras seguía ondeando su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Y aunque a ella le gustaba esa risa tranquila y serena en el rostro casi sin arrugas de Rick en lugar de aquella risa maliciosa que suele tener cuando de mujeres se trata, no le quedo de otra que aferrarse a su brazo entre molesta y avergonzada, sonriéndole mientras que lo tomaba y acomodando su cabeza al hombro de él, pues si que se sentía demasiado cansada por el ajetreado día que tuvo, cosa que también hizo ruborizar a Rick, pero prefirió ocultarlo mirando al escritorio de Lilly mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de Michelle.

Al bajar del elevador hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, Rick sentía como ella se iba quedando cada vez más y más dormida con lo que iba avanzando el cansancio de la chica, por lo que no le quedaba mucho para tener que cargarla hasta el auto, cosa que ahora no quería, pues de tantos golpes el día de hoy, hacía que su espalda quedara mal trecha y aún no se recuperaba de los golpes de aquellos chicos.

- ¿Lilly? _Are you all right? _(¿Te encuentras bien?) – Pregunto él a la chica quien se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Si ahum… estoy bien… - Respondió ella entre suspiros sonriéndole a Rick.

- Eso espero, no quiero que luego me des un golpe por cualquier cosa. – Comento él al subirla al auto y recostarla en el asiento trasero como ella pidió.

- Hay… no… ahum… de por si… te golpearía mañana de cualquier cosa que… ahum… hagas… - Respondió ella adormilada en el asiento trasero.

- En eso tienes _reason_ (razón). – Dijo el riendo un poco, pero en tono más bajo.

- Será mejor que conduzcas ya… ahum… - Replico ella con tono serio y risueño para que este se pusiera a manejar.

- Yes sir. – Fue lo último que dijo para arrancar el auto en silencio. – Que bueno que el motor cuando enciende poco suena como el ronroneo de un gatito. – Se dijo así mientras miraba en el espejo retrovisor como la chica dormía en el asiento trasero. – Lo bueno es que me tienes a mí como tu conductor, querida Lilly. Otro querría aprovecharse de esta situación. – Murmuro entre risas de forma irónica por su comentario.

Rick, a pesar de que era considerado en la empresa como un gran pervertido, no lo era del todo y tampoco hacía tales cosas con las personas que él quería. Decía luego ante eso que tenía principios, aún demostrando lo contrario en situaciones donde varias chicas llegaban a desfilar con vestuarios provocativos en las pasarelas. Pero el tenía un buen corazón, aunque no quiera demostrarlo del todo, solo Kari lo sabía, pero le gustaba reírse de las tonterías que le gustaba hacer dentro y fuera del área de trabajo.

Ya con el motor encendido, causando un pequeño ronroneo en el interior del auto, cambio su vista hacía el camino para conducir lento. No quería despertarla ahora, ya que se encontraba muy cansada y prefirió dejarla así a que luego ser regañado por no haber manejado de forma lenta como había prometido.

Llegando al edificio del departamento de Lilly, lo único que pensó era que ya estaba en un pequeño problema al estar estacionado frente al edificio. Ya si ella estaba aún dormida y pareciera que ni un tren fuera capaz de despertarla, entrar con ella en los brazos haría que su espalda se fracturara más de la cuenta. Pero no tenía opción, Lilly se encontraba aún en los brazos de Morpheo así que si ella estaba entre sus brazos, lo que se le ocurrió era que también podría estar, aunque sea por un rato en sus brazos para dormir cómodamente en su departamento. Llevo su auto al estacionamiento del edificio para luego cargarla e ir al elevador.

- Será mejor que no te despiertes ahora o me harás caer contigo encima. – Dijo sonriente mientras admiraba los ojos cerrados de la chica. – Si que te vez bien así de tranquila Lilly, aunque no me sentiría con vida si no fuera porque me despiertas de mi mundo con tus cachetadas y golpes. – Comento el riéndose y sonrojándose.

Al detenerse el elevador, pudo notar que ya había llegado a su destino, por lo cual bajo con ella en brazos y busco la habitación de la joven. Cosa que no le costó trabajo, pues estaba a dos puertas del elevador.

- Ahora las llaves. – Se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba con detenimiento a Lilly. – Espero que me perdones luego, pero necesito buscar la llave entre tus bolsillos. – Le susurro a Lilly mientras se acercaba a ella y metía su mano tambaleante a los bolsos de la blusa de ella. – Creo que no está aquí. Qué bueno. – Se dijo aliviado y luego miro al bolso. – En ese caso está aquí. – Rebusco luego en el bolso de Lilly. – _Ready_ (Listo). Ahora si pasemos.

Richard abrió con lentitud la puerta del departamento y levanto del piso a Lilly del piso. Él trato de apoyarse sobre la puerta al cargarla para que no se cayera con ella, estaba viejo él, pero aún así era muy fuerte como para cargarla, ya que por si resiste tanto castigo de las chicas. Se acerco a la cama de ella y la acomodo sobre esta. Le quito los zapatos y el abrigo que llevaba puesto para luego taparla debajo de las sábanas.

- Bueno, ya estás en casa. Mejor me retiro, si despiertas conmigo aquí, no creo llegar al trabajo. –Comento entre risas mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Miro sonriente a Lilly y antes de salir se apoyo sobre la puerta y sujeto la perilla. - Te aseguro que mañana tendrás un buen día… – El salió y cerró la puerta para luego continuar. – No estaré ahí para arruinártelo, pero eso no significa que tendrás líos con él.

Con esto dicho, se alejo tarareando una vieja canción inglesa hasta el elevador contento por los planes que tenía para mañana.

El día siguiente, Ruby y Sapphire salían de su departamento muy cansados por la alocada noche que tuvieron con Kari y Saki, pues cuando Ruby se estaba encargando de preparar la cena para Sapphire y las demás, Saki se embobaba con Ruby quien aún no se quitaba el trabajo que había hecho y se lo presumía a Sapphire, y esta se la pasaba advirtiéndole que no le viera con aquellos ojos devoradores a Ruby. Mientras tanto Kari solo se reía de la pequeña pelea, pues Saki solo jugaba con Sapphire y ella no lo sabía. Toda la cena era pelito por parte de aquellas dos y risas de parte de Ruby y Kari, quienes más aparte se la pasaron en gran parte de la cena conversando de las cosas que hicieron durante sus días de concursos.

La joven pareja después de aquella velada se quedaron solos en el departamento, dejando a Sapphire más tranquila y con el postre que Ruby le había prometido, el cual se termino en un parpadeo.

Ruby había recibido en su Pokegear un mensaje el cual decía algo acerca de una reunión en el edificio Mont-Grial, cosa que le extraño viendo que venía de parte de aquel tipo llamado Richard, pero como en esa parte mencionaba que era algo urgente de la compañía, no dudo mucho luego y fue para haya junto con Sapphire.

En tanto en el edificio Mont-Grial, parecía que a Ruby no era al único a quien había llamado Richard, pues dentro del lugar también se encontraban más personas. Los Pokedex Holders estaban dentro de lo que parecía una sala de conferencias, la cual lucía muy bien decorada, con unos cuantos bocadillos de alta categoría y también con un pequeño mini bar para los invitados. Los Dex Holders parecían muy asombrados por el lugar y por la invitación para ir hacía aquel lugar. Aunque más que invitación parecía que habían sido arrastrados por la fuerza, pues también habían sido llamados por limosina como Ruby hacía el lugar.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Red mientras curioseaba la comida.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero la comida se ve deliciosa Red-sensei. – Comento Gold quien se acercaba con la boca llena de saliva por tanta comida.

- Bueno, el lugar parece que es acerca de cosas de moda. – Dijo Green para llamar la atención de los chicos.

- No es solo eso Green. – Chillo Blue por el comentario. – Es una de las más grandes cadenas de moda de todo Jotho. – Comento ella con orgullo, pues a ella le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas. - Aunque me extraña que nos llamen también. – Dijo ahora con tono extrañado mientras miraba el lugar.

- Solo espero que alguien nos diga que hacemos aquí. – Comento Yellow mientras se acercaba a ver la comida, aunque más bien quería estar junto con Red.

- Cuando menos no deberían de atragantarse con la comida. – Gruño Silver a los chicos.

- No hemos probado bocado aún. – Grito Gold al chico.

- No se refiere ahora a ustedes. – Dijo Pearl para calmarlos. – Se refiere a Dia que ya anda comiéndose todo a su paso.

- Es que ya tengo hambre. – Chillo Diamond con la boca llena.

- No se preocupen, de seguro que la comida es lo de menos. – Comento Crystal quien se acercaba a ellos. – Sino, para que nos tendrían en un lugar con mucha comida.

- Eso es muy cierto. – Dijo Emerald quien ahora se abalanzo con los demás a la mesa de bocadillos.

- En ese caso si me puedo ir a tomar algo. – Murmuro Gold quien se acercaba al mini bar.

- Oye. ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Gritaron Silver y Crystal quienes se acercaban a Gold para que se tranquilizara.

- No se preocupen, que si bebe él algo costoso yo podría pagarlo. – Sugirió Platinum mientras se paraba detrás de la vitrina. – Además, hace tiempo que no tomaba una copa de esto. – Dijo ya sacando una botella de vino la cual parecía coleccionable.

- Se nota que ella de por si es rica. – Comentaron entre susurros los demás Dex Holders al verla como se servía con tranquilidad una copa de vino.

- Veo que ya empezaron la fiesta. – Dijo un sujeto de mayor edad al entrar al lugar.

- No nos vaya a cobrar. – Grito Gold aterrorizado por la entrada silenciosa del sujeto.

- No se preocupen, para eso era de todas formas. Aunque los invitados principales no tardan en llegar. – Dijo él entre risas. Cosa que los demás miraron extrañados. – ¡Ha! Olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Richard Joseph Reed Taylor, pero pueden llamarme Rick. ¿Ok?

- Entendido. – Comentaron todos al unisonó.

- Un momento. ¿Dijo Richard Reed? – Dijo Platinum algo emocionada.

- El mismo, Miss. Berlitz. – Respondió el cerrando los ojos y haciendo una reverencia como lo hacen los ingleses.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerlo. Me gustaron muchos de sus trabajos como modelo durante su tiempo. – Comento ella sorprendida haciendo retroceder al sujeto.

- No hay de que señorita, aunque yo solo usaba la ropa. – Dijo Rick para tranquilizar a la chica. – Aunque si no fuera también por las inversiones de su familia, no habría tenido nada de éxito esta compañía. – Comento mientras tomaba la mano de Platinum y la besaba, cosa que alarmo a sus compañeros de Sinnoh.

- Bueno, y qué estamos haciendo aquí. – Comento Green desesperado.

- Oh, buena pregunta Mr. Oak. Fueron invitados a una pequeña fiesta en honor a nuestro nuevo modelo. – Richard parecía emocionado con ello pero a la vez no le daba importancia.

- ¿Modelo? – Se pregunto Blue con ansias de saber quién era aquel descubrimiento llamativo apara ese lugar. -¿Acaso lo conocemos como para que fuéramos invitados?

- A si es señorita. El nombre de él nuevo modelo es Ruby. – Cuando él dijo eso, todos los demás se sorprendieron y los que tenían la boca llena escupieron lo que tenían por la noticia. - Y no tardara en llegar. Mientras tanto disfruten de la fiesta. – Ante estas palabras se retiro de nuevo a la puerta para luego detenerse. – Por cierto, yo no estaré en la fiesta, así que espero que se comporten con los demás invitados. – Les dijo ya despidiéndose de todos.

- ¿Más invitados? – Se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Mientras el sujeto desaparecía de la estancia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Red20: **Bueno, pues primero que nada, pido perdón por llegar a colocar tarde este fic, la verdad me tardo mucho cuando estoy en la escuela y luego se acaparan las computadoras en mi casa. Aparte de que ando con varios proyectos a la vez, y más con los proyectos navideños que tengo pendientes y cuelgo por un tiempo mis demás trabajos para terminar los demás a tiempo, así que bueno, por eso pido perdón. En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo y si quieren, dejen comentarios. Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

Después de que Ruby hubiera recibido la invitación a su Pokegear, con la información detallada de la reunión se cambio con rapidez para ir a aquel lugar con urgencia, mientras que esperaba a que Sapphire se cambiara de ropa también, solo que ella era quien le hacía perder la paciencia porque para él, ella tenía pésimos gustos para vestirse, a lo que le puso un conjunto rápido de un vestido azul celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un par de zapatillas blancas, mientras que él se ponía un conjunto parecido al día del concurso, para correr de inmediato a tomar un taxi de Goldenrod y partir al edificio Mont-Grial, solo que al tomar el taxi no se esperaba que el tráfico lo entretuviera por mucho tiempo, recordando en cada semáforo aquella ciudad en la que paso gran parte de su vida. El ver de nuevo Goldenrod con aquel tiempo extra en el taxi le hizo recordar cuando su interés, amor y pasión por los concursos surgió después de aquel incidente en el que se separo de Sapphire y cuando pudo atrapar a aquel pokémon tipo hierba, con forma de hada y de un color verde claro, quien le ayudo a salvar todo Hoenn, a salvar la vida de todos los demás que lucharon en aquella batalla contra los equipos Magma y Aqua. Todos esos recuerdos le vinieron de golpe que recordó que si no hubiera sido por aquel asenso de su padre para convertirse en líder de gimnasio de Petalburg City y la mudanza hasta Little Root Town, en ese instante recordó sus días con Sapphire cuando eran niños, todo fue como si su vida pasara en cuestión de segundos y más aparte recordando claramente su reencuentro en Hoenn, haciéndole recordar igualmente sus mutuas confesiones que seguía ocultándole a Sapphire, pero seguía sin saber el motivo del que lo guardara por tantos años sin mencionar que aún cuando empezaron a salir y ser novios (a pesar de que ella seguía intentando sacarle la verdad de sus recuerdos), Ruby ha estado muy contento por haberle dicho lo que sentía de una manera muy poco usual, siendo maravillado después de que Sapphire no hubiera intentado matarlo después, pero aún así, sus vidas juntos siguen siendo para ellos los mejores. Cuando todo eso le paso por la cabeza, miro de reojo a Sapphire con una sonrisa abierta y con una mirada soñadora, haciendo que Sapphire se sonrojara y a la vez se inquietara por tal hecho.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Sapphire molesta mientras le picaba con el dedo –. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a esa fiesta?

- No es nada de eso Sapphire… Es solo que… - Ruby suspiro al verla y decidió callar lo que realmente pensaba –. _"Aún no es buen momento"_ – Se dijo para sí –. Te ves muy linda hoy que no puedo parar de pensar en ti – dijo sonriente con un tono que reflejaba que estaba bromeando.

- Ruby, será mejor que me digas la verdad – le regaño ella mientras se ponía toda roja.

- ¿En verdad crees que te miento? – en ello, Ruby le pico al hombro al conductor del taxi para hablarle –. Disculpe señor. ¿Acaso miento con decir que mi novia se ve hermosa? – preguntó sonriente logrando que Sapphire se pusiera aún más roja si se podía y a la vez hecha una fiera, y por el lado del conductor, solo fijaba su vista en el retrovisor.

- Le mentiría señor si le digo que no es hermosa su novia. Sí que es una persona afortunada – le respondió sonriente mientras volvía a fijar su vista al camino.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que eres hermo… - antes de continuar, Sapphire le acomodo un golpe contra él para que entendiera que no jugara con ella.

- Mejor no sigas jugando de esa forma Ruby – pidió ella aún sin voltearle a ver a su cara que dejo desfigurada con aquel golpe, cosa que no paso por alto el conductor.

- Sabe señor… Creo que retiro lo dicho con que es una persona afortunada. Ni mi esposa me golpearía con tanta fuerza como su novia – comentó el conductor riéndose y ocultándose en el asiento esperando a que Sapphire no tratara de atentar contra su vida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – grito una Sapphire rabiosa.

- Nada, nada. No dije nada – se excuso mientras trataba de concentrarse en conducir.

* * *

><p>Por parte de los invitados, aún se intrigaban por las palabras de Richard Reed, pues mientras que miraban las puertas dobles por donde salió este personaje, muchos de ellos se preguntaban de quienes se tratarían los demás invitados, y más aún, ¿Cómo es que Ruby había sido contratado para modelo? Algo que llamo la atención de unos cuantos de los pokedex holders mientras se ponían a discutir las posibilidades de aquel suceso, y por otro lado, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sapphire cuando Ruby acepto este trabajo? Pues era bien sabido por todos que Sapphire y la moda eran polos muy opuestos, y si se encontraba en un lugar así, en ese caso seguro se marearía con muchas personas parecidas a Ruby de fashionistas hablando del mismo tema acerca de las propiedades de las telas, su calidad, los colores de los diseños, qué tipo de ropa combinaba con otro tipo de ropas, conjuntos para arreglos, accesorios para vestir, etc. Seguro igual los demás estarían mareados de tanta palabrería que no entendían, a excepción de Blue, Crystal y Gold (claro, Gold por asuntos muy aparte de las anteriores), puesto a que se sentían aún más curiosos de lo que pasaba ahí.<p>

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que su plática estaba llegando más a una discusión grupal, los demás invitados mencionados por Richard entraron por las puertas principales dejando a todos con la boca abierta, pues sabían que en una empresa de moda, verían cuando menos a uno que otro modelo, pero no esperaban que los modelos que entraran fueran lo demasiado atractivos y atractivas como para dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta (Claramente Gold era el que tenía la boca más abierta, aparte de dejar un río de saliva correr por su boca), pero ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos, pues igualmente los demás invitados estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos al tenerlos frente.

- U…Ustedes… ¡¿Ustedes son los Pokedex Holders especialistas?! – preguntaron todos los ingresados al mismo tiempo con la mirada en blanco y con un tono atónito.

- Ha… Si, así es – dijeron todos al unisonó en el mismo tono de nerviosismo sin más que decir.

- ¿Y ustedes bellezas, quienes son? – pregunto Gold al acercarse a las cuatro chicas de los siete invitados que habían entrado.

- Gold, más te vale que te mantengas tranquilo – dijo Crystal al darle una patada en la nuca, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

- Oh, pero si son los entrenadores más poderosos de Kanto, Red y Green – exclamaron las cuatro chicas, pasando de largo a Gold quien seguía noqueado por aquella patada. Rodeando a ambos chicos sin poder decir otra cosa.

- Mi nombre es Tara Stacy – dijo una de las chicas que se paro frente a Red. Ella tenía un vestido largo con tirantes de color blanco, su piel era de un color blanco como nieve y su cabello largo y ondulado era de un color cobrizo.

- Y yo soy Lin Iwata, mucho gusto también – grito la segunda, más alegre y mucho más atrevida, pues se había lanzado a Red, aferrándolo a ella con un gran abrazo, logrando poner totalmente celosa a Yellow.

Aquella chica era rubia, igual que Yellow en muchos aspectos, solo que sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda, llevaba un vestido azul con flores y demasiado escotado.

- Ha… Mucho gusto… Tara, Lin – dijo Red muy apenado por la presentación de ambas chicas y más por la segunda, pues no podía quitársela de encima por más que forcejeaba. Cómo deseaba que Pika estuviera ahí para que fuera el que recibiera tanta atención.

- Señor Green, mi nombre es Jimena Cruz, un placer – se presento la tercera, quien parecía ser la más tranquila del grupo, aparte de que su apariencia igual denotaba ello.

Ella tenía un par de gafas delgadas que cubrían sus ojos color miel, su pelo era de un color castaño y su vestimenta era de un top rojo cubierta por un blusón rosado y una falda azul corta.

- S-Si, un placer igualmente – fue lo único que dijo Green al ser sorprendido por una chica tan educada como ella.

- Y yo soy Nadia Astrovik. Mucho gusto.

Se presento la última, que era morena, con ojos azules y con una personalidad muy contraria a la otra, pues puso una pose de una forma tan parecida a la de Blue, que una gota de sudor le salió en la nuca a Green. Aunque su vestimenta era igual de diferente a la de Jimena, pues sus ropas eran más reveladoras, ya que era un conjunto de una pieza, de vestido negro, muy escotado y con la espalda descubierta, algo que dejo ver a Green al darse una vuelta frente a él.

- Si… Un placer.

Yellow al no poder soportar que Red y Green tuvieran mucha atención (más Red) decidió intervenir entre ellas (más contra Lin que no se quería despegar del luchador del grupo, por más que él y Yellow lo intentaran) dejando en claro que habría una lucha en medio de la sala de fiestas, y que ese sería el primer cañonazo en lo que sería ese día. Pues en otro lado, Blue fue tomada por sorpresa por uno de los modelos masculinos, sujetando su mano derecha con delicadeza y besándola suavemente a modo de presentación.

- Señorita Blue, un placer. Mi nombre es Dorian Brown, un placer conocerla – el sujeto al presentarse hizo que Blue se sonrojara y sonriera abiertamente. Era un tipo con el pelo oscuro y peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba un traje negro de gala, mientras que sus ojos verdes no se despegaban ni un momento de ella.

- Oh, si es un placer conocerlo también señor Brown – respondió ella muy alegre, mientras se llevaba su otra mano que estaba libre a su boca.

- Dorian por favor señorita. Señor Brown es mi padre – le murmuró en un tono seductor mientras le volvía a besar la mano.

- Señorita Berlitz, me da un placer tenerla en nuestro edificio, mi nombre es Jean Duquesne. Es más hermosa en persona. Y más sexy…

Menciono él segundo modelo, que era de una edad alrededor de 18 o 19 años, siendo el más joven de los invitados, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, hablándole en un tono seductor y con lo último en un susurro casi inaudible para la chica heredera de la fortuna Berlitz. El chico era un poco más alto que ella, su cabello era de un rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran azules, mientras que su vestuario era de un color café oscuro.

Estos actos de los dos tipos que estaban muy galantes con ambas chicas molestaron demasiado a Silver, que quería matar a ese tal Dorian, y al mismo tiempo a ese chico Jean que tanto se apegaba a la señorita Berlitz lo tenían en la mira uno de los chicos de Sinnoh, pues Pearl le tenía una mirada asesina sobre ese chico y sus ganas de proteger a la señorita surgieron de inmediato. Ambos chicos, Silver y Pearl notaron que llevaban las mismas intenciones de asesinato, a lo cual asintieron al mismo tiempo, como sabiendo lo que cada uno pensaba sin decirse una sola palabra y saltaron a la acción evitando causar problemas, si es que solo insultar a aquellos dos tipos fuera no tomar medidas drásticas como usar a sus pokémon para enfrentarles. Mientras que Blue parecía disfrutar de la atención de ambos chicos por protegerlas, se sentía muy bien siendo tratada como una princesa en aquel lugar.

Por el lado de Diamond y Emerald, quienes eran los que miraban todo el espectáculo desde la mesa de bocadillos, se la pasaban viendo quien de los cuatro integrantes celosos (Yellow, Crystal, Silver y Pearl) era el primero en abrir fuego a discreción dentro de la sala de fiestas de aquel edificio, claro que no estaban solos viendo la pelea, sino que alguien más los acompañaba en el festín.

- Y… ¿Siempre ocurre lo mismo con ustedes? – preguntó el tercer modelo masculino mientras se bebía una taza de té y apuntaba a Silver y a Pearl que no podían aguantar las ganas de lanzar golpes.

- Casi siempre es así señor... – le respondió Diamond muy animado al comerse otro pastelillo de la mesa de bocadillos, pero sin continuar al no escuchar su nombre aún.

- John Platt - le dijo ese mismo sujeto con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

- Señor Platt. Y sí, siempre es así - terminó de afirmarle al tercer modelo con una gran sonrisa.

- Por favor, díganme John – pidió él más tranquilo sin quitarle la vista a los invitados.

Sin duda era el más tranquilo de sus compañeros, aunque su apariencia fuera casi lo contrario. Su cabello era corto y de un color pelirrojo y parecía tener un gran enmarañamiento sobre él. Su vestuario era un simple jean azul, algo rasgado de las rodillas, con una camisa azul y un chaleco negro.

- Bueno, John – intervino Emerald quien seguía sirviéndose comida sin retirar la mirada de la pelea –. La verdad casi siempre es así porque normalmente este lugar ya estaría hecho polvo en solo los primeros diez segundos, eso si usáramos nuestros pokémon, aunque decidimos no usarlos en espacios cerrados… Imagino a que pronto eso pasará, así que andamos viendo quien será el primero en usarlos – dijo esto más alegre, pues las batallas le agradaban mucho al pequeño Rald, a lo que John imagino a que era un grupo muy divertido a comparación de sus colegas.

- Pues en ese caso, apostaría a que el chico pelirrojo será el primero en actuar… Bueno, eso me parece, me cae bien – luego se llevo una mano a la cabeza y ambos chicos imaginaron a que se debía por el hecho de que ambos eran pelirrojos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la entrada principal, la joven pareja apenas llegaba a la empresa, fueron recibidos por Lilly, siendo que ella estaba algo molesta por verlos llegar muy juntitos, o eso parecía, pues Sapphire estaba cargando a Ruby muy molesta y con el rostro sonrojado después de lo que ocurrió en el taxi. Lilly fue a ver qué ocurría, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, fue detenida por Sapphire, impidiéndole el paso evitando que se le pasara por la cabeza tocar a Ruby.<p>

- Oiga usted. No se acerque a Ruby – pidió molesta la joven castaña aún poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Lilly, siendo que ella a pesar de ser mayor que la chica salvaje, era algo pequeña a comparación de ella.

- _Vous ne me dites pas de faire_ (Usted no me diga que hacer) pequeña bastarda – le gritó molesta Lilly al momento que otra pelea se avecinaba.

- Deje de hablar chistoso que no le entiendo, y no soy una bastarda, maldita fácil – esas palabras si que fueron un golpe bajo para Lilly quien ya estaba al borde de cometer un suicidio si no hubiera detenido el golpe un sujeto de cabellos negros.

- Ouch. Lilly, podrías evitar las peleas por favor – pidió un sujeto vestido de negro en el instante que recibió aquella bofetada con su rostro interponiéndose entre ella y Sapphire –. No quiero que te lastimes tu bella mano – dijo Richard sonriente levantándose del suelo.

- Vaya, usted sí que es un viejo raro – murmuró Sapphire en el instante en que había evitado lanzar una patada contra Lilly.

- Y ti que te importa. _Baise pervers_ (Maldito pervertido) – gritó la rubia molesta por la intervención, pero a la vez se le veía sonrojada por dicho comentario.

- No es que quisiera decir algo así – comentó de inmediato Richard al no recibir ayuda para levantarse –. Es solo que no es bueno verte enojada. Eso es todo. _Got it?_ (¿Entendiste?) – aquellas dulces palabras de Richard hacían que Lilly se sintiera nerviosa, siempre que él actuaba amable, no podía sentir ira contra él, era algo muy raro de ella pues lo odiaba, y mucho.

- Hum, cómo si me interesara tu opinión – le dijo molesta mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un mohín en su rostro.

- Bueno, creo que ya todo está _arranged_ (arreglado) – comenta entre risas él mientras va a abrazar a Ruby y más que nada a Sapphire para darles la bienvenida. -. _Mr. Ruby, Miss. Sapphire_. Qué bueno que llegan – les saluda saltando directamente hacía ellos.

- Ni se atreva viejo mañoso – en eso, lanza una patada al aire dejando inconsciente a Richard por un par de minutos… o segundos.

- Nunca cambiaras tus _supercherie_ (mañas). ¿Verdad Richard? - Lilly se sentía ofendida por las tonterías que suele hacer Richard que solo ponía una mano sobre su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza que tenía al trabajar con un rabo verde como él.

- Si cambiara, ¿te agradaría más? - susurró adolorido aún tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa bien abierta.

- _Clair_ (Claro)... No, claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? _Idiot_ (Idiota) - luego ella empezó a aplastar a Richard con su pie repetidas veces como si fuera un tipo de insecto.

- Oigan - les llamo una suave voz a los recién ingresados -. ¿Y ahora qué hizo Richard? - les preguntó una castaña detrás de ellos.

- Puras tonterías de un rabo verde - declaró de inmediato Sapphire con los brazos cruzados.

- Se quiso propasar con Sapphire de nuevo y luego quiso... ¿coquetear con Lilly? No sé bien que paso - le explicó Ruby confundido por lo que pasaba a Kari, quien le sonrió abiertamente mientras los abrazaba por detrás a ambos.

- Siempre se han llevado así. No es nada fuera de lo normal. Así que mejor dejemos que ella se desquite con él como siempre - le comentó Kari mientras los veía cruzada de brazos la escena de maltrato a los hombres que impartía Lilly en ese momento.

Volviendo a la arena de combate, Lilly había tomado un breve descanso, se le veía cruzada de brazos, con una expresión molesta y una voz agitada, se podía ver un ligero rubor en su rostro, demostrando el cansancio. Aunque no estaba totalmente al pendiente de la posición en que ella se encontraba después de desquitarse de aquel ingles que estaba debajo de ella.

- Ey, Lilly... - susurró Richard aún tirado en el suelo - _I can see your underware_ (Puedo ver tu... ropa interior) desde aquí...

Eso solo alarmo a la chica francesa que solo le miro con sumo desprecio y una cara más sonrojada que antes, tomando de la nada una silla para agarrar a golpes con aquel mueble a Richard, quien logró esquivar aquel golpe mortal contra su persona a pocos segundos del impacto, dejando Lilly una gran grieta en el suelo.

- Oh, vamos Lilly,_ I was just kidding you_ (solo estaba bromeando contigo) - le dijo mientras intentaba calmarla con una sonrisa.

Aunque todos parecían no creer que aquello fuera solo una broma, inclusive Sapphire, que no entendía ni una sola palabra, había entendido muy bien aquel segundo round que se llevaba en la recepción del edificio y sabía que esa no sería una broma como tal, que era al propósito. La única persona que no inmuto sus gestos para nada fue Kari, quien se sentía a gusto y emocionada por aquel acto de comedia que suelen dar esos dos dentro del edificio.

- _Baise pervers, meurent_ (Maldito pervertido, muérete) - grito ella nuevamente mientras perseguía a Richard por todo el lugar haciendo que se ocultara detrás de Ruby.

- Ruby, dile a esta bruja que la amas - pidió el con un tono de pánico fingido al empujar al chico hacia Lilly.

- ¿_M-Monseaur_ Ruby? - susurro ella al tenerlo muy cerca de si.

- Oye tu, vieja arpía. Quitale las manos a mi chico - exigió una muy molesta y celosa Sapphire mientras iba al ataque contra Lilly.

Claro que iba a efectuar un ataque limpio y rápido, si es que no fuera detenida por alguien mas.

- _Little Sapphire. Better let those two have fun and come with me_ (Pequeña Sapphire, mejor deja que esos dos se diviertan y ven conmigo) - dijo Richard mientras abrazaba de una manera muy "cariñosa" a Sapphire recibiendo una serie de golpes por parte de ella.

- Maldito pervertido, deja de hablar chistoso y de estar tocándome - le respondió molesta la mencionada mientras seguía aplastando el estómago decrépito de Richard en el suelo.

- Sapphire-chan, por favor. Si sigues golpeándolo, no quedará nada de él - pidió una preocupada Kari mientras le detenía con todas sus fuerzas del brazo para que dejara de atacar al ingles de Richard.

- Eso es lo que intento hacer. ¿Qué se ha creído este idiota pervertido? - masculló Sapphire mientras trataba de acabar al pobre e indefenso viejo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Al menos en lugar de atacarlo deberías de preocuparte más por tu novio.

Con esto que le dijo Kari bastó para sacar a Sapphire de su intento de asesinato contra Richard y ver que Ruby no estaba siendo más que violado con la mirada de Lilly, quien seguía abrazándose a él y frotando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

- Es cierto. Maldita arpía, quítate de mi Ruby ahora.

- ¿Entonces ahora sí soy tuyo? - preguntó un temeroso Ruby pues no podía quitarse a Lilly de encima.

- Ya silencio todos ustedes - gritó Richard una vez repuesto de tantos golpes e interponiéndose entre ambas chicas -. Deberían dejar de hacer tanto alboroto. Estamos en una empresa seria, al menos tengan algo de seriedad por favor.

¿Richard comportándose de forma madura y con cordura en una situación así? Eso es algo que sorprendió a todos, y más a ambas chicas pues eso sirvió para sacarlas de sí y su mortal encuentro. Creían que Richard había madurado de tantos golpes que seguro sentían admiración por él en ese instante. Inclusive Lilly se sentía emocionada de verlo así. Para ella, era lo más cercano a un padre de lo que realmente tuvo.

El padre de Lilly era un hombre agresivo quien parecía que al no tener un saco de arena de niño se había casado y no solo le había bastado casarse con uno, sino tener uno. Lilly y su madre eran asediadas a golpes por mucho tiempo por su padre, es por ello que sentía un pequeño aprecio por Richard, pues a pesar de que lo haga enojar, era el único hombre que no se molestaba de recibir tanto abuso de ella. Richard siempre ha sido como una persona importante para ella cuando él siempre iba a verle en la oficina, haciéndole reír o hacerle sentir mejor, por lo que al verlo así se sintió un poco azorada y sonrojada por aquel maduro Richard hasta que:

- Mejor vayamos a ver la fiesta.

Eso bastó con terminar con la ilusión de un nuevo Richard que habían tenido todos en ese instante. Inclusive pudo escucharse el cristal de esa ilusión romperse y estrellarse contra el suelo.

- ¿Fiesta, qué fiesta? - preguntó Ruby un poco confundido.

- ¿No te referirás a la que habías dicho la vez anterior? - preguntó Lilly también confundida.

- _Yes. That same_ (Sí. Esa misma) - afirmó Richard con un pulgar arriba.

- Dejen de hablar en otro idioma - gritó Sapphire algo molesta por los cambios de idioma que hacían luego.

- Será mejor que vayan a ver la fiesta, seguro se entretendrán por la sorpresa que hice - les dijo Richard mientras los empujaba en dirección a la fiesta.

- _"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes à Richard?" ("¿Qué es lo que estas tramando Richard?")_ - se preguntó Lilly mientras seguía siendo arrastrada a empujones por Richard.

- Suena a que es algo divertido - dijo una divertida Kari mientras les seguía por detrás a los cuatro.

Luego de caminar por los angostos pasillos de la empresa Mont-Grial después de haber salido del ascensor. Aunque Richard parecía verse emocionado con la sorpresa de la fiesta, a Lilly, Ruby y Sapphire solo les daba escalofríos pensar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel viejo pervertido. Ya al estar enfrente del "área de fiestas" al cual Richard los estaba llevando, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y en lugar de ser él quien abriera, lo único que hizo fue retroceder con una sonrisa nerviosa pegada en su rostro al escuchar lo que parecía ser un combate pokémon de Tauros contra Tauros embistiéndose entre sí.

- Bueno, yo aquí les dejo - Richard se alejo unos pasos y se acercó a Lilly muy cerca de ella -. Bueno, cómo te lo prometí. _Do not stop at this event with your precious Ruby_ (No te interrumpiré en esta fiesta con tu preciado Ruby). Chao - y sin más qué decir, Richard salió corriendo de ahí dejando una estela de humo detrás de él.

- _Ce vieux pervers va me donner envie de quitter mon emploi_ (Este viejo pervertido, hará que me den ganas de renunciar a mi trabajo) - murmuró Lilly entre dientes al ver a Richard correr despavorido de aquella situación, cualquiera que sea la que se lleve ahí dentro.

- Mejor entremos a ver qué hacen ahí dentro. ¿No les parece? - anunció Kari con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a Lilly.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor saber por qué tanto escándalo - dijo Ruby mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrir la perilla.

- Yo estoy segura que nada bueno. No se oye para nada bien - mencionó Sapphire con un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo, ella al menos podía escuchar lo que pasaba, pero no con tanta claridad por tantos gritos.

Al abrir Ruby la puerta, lo único que vieron era a sus amigos de Kanto, Jotho y Sinnho disputándose a golpes contra un grupo desconocido de personas bien vestidas. Yellow y Crystal estaban quitándose a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban muy de cerca a Red y a Gold, aunque este último no se quejaba mucho de su situación. Green solo trataba de hacer que Blue dejara de beber a montones el vino que los chicos le ofrecían y por el lado de Silver y Pearl se encargaban de deshacerse de dos chicos cada uno en el suelo, a lo que una sorprendida Platinum observaba horrorizada aquella violenta escena. Los únicos que mostraban total indiferencia a aquel acto eran Diamond y Emerald que solo veían acompañados por otro sujeto de buen vestir, la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa y un par de tragos o bocadillos en mano.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - gritó Ruby molesto e iracundo por la situación.

- Oh, vaya, pero si tenemos a otro chico lindo por aquí - Nadia se paró frente a Ruby mientras lo tomaba del brazo con una voz seductora -. ¿Podrías ayudar a mis amigos a que dejen de pelearse con ellos? - pidió ella acariciando suavemente el pecho del chico de Hoenn.

- Oye tú, deja de estar viendo así a mi novio - gritó Sapphire tratando de quitar a la morena de Ruby con fuerza.

- ¿Tú novio? Vaya, y yo que quería quedármelo por esta noche - dijo Jimena quien aparecía de detrás de Nadia con un par de bebidas, pues parecía que había tomado de más.

- ¡Chicas! _Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?_ (¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?) - preguntó Lilly muy molesta por tanto pleito y "ayudando" a Sapphire a quitar a las chicas de Ruby -. ¿Por qué es que están bebiendo? - gritó molesta mientras trataba de arreglar la situación.

- No es nada, es solo que queríamos divertirnos con estos chicos - mencionó Jimena sentada en un sillón mientras levantaba su copa al aire.

Y en el momento en que ella dijo eso, Lilly posó su mirada en la de los demás pokedex especialistas, haciendo que sus ojos mostraran un gran brillo y su corazón latiera a miles de revoluciones por segundo. Ella amaba a esas celebridades, y aunque no eran coordinadores como lo es Ruby, si no podía tener a un coordinador, al menos podría tener a alguno de los demás pokedex especialistas que estaba ahí en esa pequeña habitación. Aunque para ello tendría que atravesar en pleno campo de batalla, y aunque no llegaban a liberar a alguno de sus pokémon para el enfrentamiento que se llevaba ahí dentro, la situación se veía peligrosa al ver tantos objetos volando de un lado a otro. Pero esto no era lo que más le extrañaba a Ruby al pensar que todo esto fue obra de aquel viejo ridículo que salió huyendo cuando presintió lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro por lo que tuvo que salir de inmediato.

- _"Ese viejo mañoso, aparte de ser un pervertido, también es un tramposo"_ - maldijo Ruby en su mente intentando buscar la solución más favorable para todos sin que ninguno tuviera la necesidad de liberar a sus pokémon.

- Ruby. ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Sapphire preocupada puesto a que ya no sabía qué hacer.

- Sea lo que sea, tenemos que hacer que dejen de estar peleando antes de que Michelle se aparezca por aquí. A ella no le agradará para nada que un pleito se este llevando en sus instalaciones y menos que sus modelos queden malheridos dentro del lugar o tendrá que pagarles el seguro y al cirujano plástico para todos los modelos - dijo Kari un poco alterada por la situación. Ya que ella era la única de los tres que sabía como se ponía su jefa con un problema como ese.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - una voz femenina detrás de ellos les alarmó por unos instantes y giraron con miedo para ver a su dueña.

- S-Saki.

Kari estaba tan sorprendida de verla que corrió a darle un abrazo por solo ser su amiga de confianza en aquella empresa en la que trabajaban, en lugar de su jefa. Se sentía aliviada de su presencia, pero aún un poco más preocupada de la situación, puesto a que si ella se enteró por el ruido ocasionado por todos los invitados y modelos en aquella pequeña sala, ¿cuanto tardaría para que Michelle se diera cuenta de aquel pleito que se estaba dando?

- Saki, Saki. ¿Dónde está Michelle? - preguntó de inmediato esperando a que ella estuviera lejos.

- Hem... ¿Michelle? Ella salió por un par de horas para comprobar unos pedidos de telas que no están muy lejos de aquí - mencionó Saki.

- ¿Y eso cuando fue? - interrogó Ruby a la sastre profesional del lugar.

- Fue hace 50 minutos más o menos - respondió ella pensativa mientras llevaba un dedo a su boca para calcular el tiempo que se hicieron.

- Eso quiere decir que en menos de una hora podría llegar a la empresa. Tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Kari alarmada mientras veía de nuevo el interior del cuarto de fiestas siendo derrumbado.

- No te preocupes amiga, yo me encargo - dijo Saki mientras tomaba de su cinturón una pokeball para controlar la situación -. Fuera bombas.

De inmediato Saki cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras sonreía abiertamente por lo que había pasado, el resto del grupo la miraba con una expresión confusa cada uno, a lo que Saki solo se sorprendió al no decir cual era la estrategia que uso para controlar aquella situación pues de a poco se escuchaba que el ruido cesaba y luego se oía que algo se desplomaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hiciste Saki? - Kari fue la primera en preguntar.

- Nada, solo libere a Lilith para que se encargase de eso - fue la respuesta que le dio con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Soltaste a Lilith ahí dentro? - preguntó Kari algo alarmada y sorprendida por la elección de su amiga.

- Hem... Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero... ¿Quien es Lilith? - preguntó un más confuso aún Ruby pues sentía que se había perdido en algún lado de aquella conversación.

- Ah, sí Ruby-san. No les mencione - le respondió Saki con preocupación al darse cuenta de la presencia del chico -. Lilith es mi bella Altaria. Ella se encargará de todos ellos usando su ataque Sing, eso y creo que se pondrá a limpiar un poco por ser una Altaria super ordenada - le respondió Saki sonriente a los demás mientras miraba por un pequeño espacio lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación -. Creo que ya esta. Podemos entrar ya.

Al entrar pudieron ver que efectivamente un Altaria muy molesto se encontraba limpiando la habitación con sus delicadas y grandes plumas de algodón y que todos los invitados estaban durmiendo en el suelo a causa del ataque que había hecho Lilith sin recibir orden alguna de Saki, seguro porque el desorden que estaban haciendo todos ahí adentro la obligo a actuar de tal forma para tranquilizarlos. Pero eso era lo que menos les importaba a todos en ese momento, lo que más importaba era dejar ese lugar como limpio antes de que Michelle se apareciera por ahí en cualquier momento y viera todo aquel desorden. Mientras que Kari y Saki limpiaban los escombros con unas cuantas escobas para ayudar a Lilith a limpiar, Ruby y Sapphire se encargaban de levantar a las personas que estaban derrumbadas por todos lados para acomodarlos sobre algunos muebles y pudieran dormir mejor, a sí también como separar a sus amigos de los modelos que parecían que aún estando bajo el hechizo de Morfeo, mantenían su fiera batalla contra el otro, tarea muy sencilla para Sapphire y su superfuerza. Pero mientras Ruby estaba levantando a las personas que no se encontraban peleándose, aunque para él eso fue una mala decisión, puesto a que la última persona quien estaba en el suelo por el canto de Lilith se aferró a él de inmediato sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

- _Oh, monsieur Ruby est si sexy_ (Oh, Monsieur Ruby, es tan sexy) - murmuró la chica que estaba sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¿L-Lilly? ¿Está despierta? - preguntó de inmediato Ruby al momento en que se trataba de liberar del agarre de ella.

- _S'il vous plaît Monsieur, donnez-moi un petit baiser_ (Por favor Monsieur, deme un pequeño beso) - dijo ella mientras intentaba acercarse más al chico que tenía enfrente y entre sus brazos.

- N-No... Por favor, no - Ruby estaba muy nervioso, no quería que ella hiciera eso, y no por el placer que convenía eso, sino por los celos de su novia.

- Ruby... ¿Qué es lo que haces con esa arpía? - vociferó Sapphire desde su lugar mientras ocultaba su mirada debajo de sus cabellos.

- S-Sapphire. Yo no he hecho nada aún. Lo juro - dijo él mientras intentaba despegarse de Lilly, lo cual era imposible para él.

- Maldito infiel, me las pagaras - gritó ella mientras apretaba su puño derecho para golpear a Ruby.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, puesto a que Kari y Saki fueron al rescate del chico, deteniendo a Sapphire en el camino.

- Oigan, déjenme darle su merecido - pidió ella mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos de ellas.

- Sapphire-san, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte - pidió Kari mientras seguía tirando de Sapphire con todas sus fuerzas.

- S-Sí... No lo hagas - pidió también Saki, quien también era ayudada por Lilith para detener a Sapphire.

- Es cierto, no lo hagas - gritó otra voz detrás de ellos que les hizo helar la sangre.

- ¿¡M-Michelle!? - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, inclusive Lilly se había despertado por aquel grito de su jefa.

- Si, soy yo. Y en verdad no puedo creer lo que paso aquí. Solo salgo por un par de horas y lo que encuentro cuando llego a mi empresa es un verdadero desastre, _est scandaleux_ (es indignante) - gritó nuevamente Michelle molesta por lo que había pasado en la sala de fiestas.

- P-Pero no es nuestra culpa - gimió Lilly muy asustada y escondiéndose detrás de Ruby.

- ¿A no, y entonces de quien es? - vociferó Michelle pues su rabia iba en aumento.

- _Il était de la faute de Richard. Il est celui qui a invité le ... spécialistes Pokedex_ (Todo fue culpa de Richard. Él fue quien invito a los... Pokedex especialistas) - Lilly empezó a salivar con lo último al ver a los chicos aún durmiendo y con algunas ropas desgarradas por el pleito que tenían, pero al ser descubierta por su jefa, meneo su cabeza para continuar con su explicación -. Él tiene toda la culpa de reunirlos todos en este cuarto y dejarlo sin supervision.

- _Alors Richard, hein?_ (Así que Richard, ¿eh?) - Michelle murmuró un rato lo que paso y luego giro su mirada hacía el lugar, para comprobar que efectivamente todo eso tenía marca de ser obra del viejo pervertido - Debí haberlo imaginado esto tenía pinta de ser algo que solo él pudiera haber ocasionado. Ese idiota... Lilly, Saki, Kari. _Va chercher immédiatement_ (Vayan a buscarlo de inmediato). Tengo cuentas que arreglar con él - ordenó Michelle mientras murmuraba con una voz tétrica algo que pudiera significar problemas para Richard.

- ¡Roger! - respondieron las mencionadas mientras hacían una seña militar con sus manos sobre la frente para salir corriendo de ahí con pavor.

- Bueno... Y usted Monsieur Ruby. Lamento lo que haya pasado aquí, pero como verá, ya solucionaré este problema - se disculpo ella seriamente mientras ocultaba su rostro con un abanico que saco de su manga -, espero lo entienda.

- C-Claro... No hay problema - respondió él tímidamente por el miedo que le ocasionó ver molesta a su nueva jefa.

- Ruby... ¿Podemos irnos ya? No me está gustando mucho como se puso esto - pidió Sapphire con el rostro sonrojado por el mismo miedo que sentía al ver a Michelle molesta.

- P-Por supuesto. Pero tenemos que llevarnos a nuestros senpais de aquí - le recordó Ruby a Sapphire para que le ayudara a cargar a sus compañeros.

- Es cierto, se me estaban olvidando. Es mejor que nos los llevemos antes de que despierten. Sal Dono - dijo ella mientras liberaba a su Donphan y montarlos sobre él en pila.

- Y chicos, por favor no ensucien el resto de lugar mientras se retiran. ¿Está bien? - pidió Michelle mientras los veía salir y también salía de ahí para subir a su oficina.

- C-Claro - respondieron ambos al unisono para luego salir pitando de ahí.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Lilly se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del edificio de la empresa Mont-Grial con mucha prisa, mientras respiraba agitadamente por la velocidad que estaba llegando a alcanzar. Se veía que estaba impaciente por llegar hasta el final y también se le veía totalmente preocupada, pero a pesar de que ella estuviera tan cansada, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para llegar hasta el techo del edificio. Se detuvo de inmediato frente a la puerta que la separaba de las escaleras con el aire fresco que daba el techo del edificio. Respiro profundamente dos, tres veces antes de aventurarse a salir. Al abrir la puerta, lo único que encontró fue a un sujeto de cabellos oscuros con pequeños colores blancos y desaliñado, con unas cuantas arrugas en su caucásico rostro y vistiendo un traje negro de marca. Ese sujeto la miraba atentamente con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba una gran calada al puro que tenía en sus manos y con la otra mano sostenía una pequeña copa de Whisky en las rocas.<p>

- Oh, joven Lilly. Un gusto verte - le saludo el sujeto que le veía con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano con la copa en señal de saludo -. _How did it go with Ruby? You could get to second base with him_ (¿Cómo te fue con Ruby? Pudiste llegar a segunda base con él) - indagó él con un tono burlón mientras le daba otra calada a su puro.

- T-Tú... _Vous êtes un idiot, vous savez?_ (Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?) - gritó ella molesta mientras temblaba en su lugar por las tonterías de ese viejo.

- _An idiot?, me? So why this time?_ (¿Un idiota?, ¿yo? ¿Y está vez por qué?) - volvió a preguntar él sin inmutar su sonrisa.

- _Parce que votre ... Vous avez fait quelque chose assez stupide pour se préoccuper de tout cela Michelle_ (Porque tu... Hiciste algo tan estúpido como para que Michelle este molesta con todos) - le respondió ella mientras daba pisadas fuertes y lentas hacía él sin levantar su mirada.

- _Oh, did you worried about me? You're so sweet_ (Oh, ¿acaso estás preocupada por mí? Que dulce eres) - le respondió Richard fingiendo estar conmovido por la preocupación de Lilly.

- _B-Bien sûr que non. Allons donc, si vous ne voulez pas mourir. En plus ... Michelle est vu très en colère contre vous ... Vous pouvez rejeter_ (P-Por supuesto que no. No digas tonterías si no quieres morir. Además... Michelle se le ve muy molesta contigo... Puede que te despida) - le respondió ella un poco sería mientras giraba su rostro a otro lado.

- _Well, what happened, I think I deserve it. Although everything I've done, and should be on the street for years_ (Bueno, con lo que paso, creo que me lo merezco. Aunque por todo lo que he hecho, ya debería estar en la calle desde hace años) - le dijo él entre risas mientras echaba su cabeza hacía arriba mientras seguía riendo alegremente, sin darle importancia a lo que Lilly le decía.

- _Peut-être ne vous dérange pas de perdre votre emploi?_ (¿¡Acaso no te importa perder tu empleo!?) - preguntó ella alarmada al escuchar como Richard lo decía como sin nada.

- _Of course I care a lot. But I'm getting old and sometimes it's good to give a little spice to my life_ (Claro que me importa y mucho. Pero ya me estoy volviendo viejo y es bueno a veces darle un poco de sabor a mi vida) - le respondió él entre risas mientras volvía a darle un trago a su Whisky.

- _Mais ce n'est pas la bonne façon de le faire. également_ (Pero esa no es la forma correcta de hacerlo. Además) - ella le dio un golpe a su vaso con Whisky y una cachetada a su rostro sin mucha fuerza para quitarle de su boca el puro que tenía ya dentro de ella -, _est préférable d'avoir une vie longue et paisible à vous faire autant de dégâts à votre corps_ (es mejor tener una vida larga y tranquila a estar haciéndote tanto daño a tu cuerpo) - le regañó molesto mientras mantenía su mirada seria sobre los ojos azules de Richard.

- _Dear Lilly. If you do not have these services, why live?_ (Querida Lilly. Si no tuviera estos vicios, ¿para qué vivir?) - respondió sonriente sin molestarse por tal acto y tomándola por los hombros con ambas manos, esperando su respuesta.

- _Il ya de meilleures choses pour lesquelles de rester en vie, mais pas vice_ (Hay mejores cosas por las cual mantenerse con vida, pero no con vicios) - le dijo al fin sin verle a su rostro y mordiéndose quedamente su labio sin que él la viera.

- _Well, well. For you, I'll let the whiskey, but cigars are healthy. Better than those stinking cigarettes. Do not understand how that old witch keep smoking that stuff _(Bien, bien. Por ti, dejare el Whisky, pero los puros son saludables. Mejor que esos apestosos cigarrillos. No entiendo como esa vieja bruja sigue fumando ese tipo de cosas) - le respondió en tono serio mientras fingía un escalofrío por su cuerpo al imaginar a su jefa fumar cigarrillos extra largos frente a él.

- _Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le meilleur de ne rien dire. Et en parlant de_ (Sí, es cierto. Pero mejor no decirle nada. Y hablando de)...

- _She will command me. Is not that so?_ (Ella te mando por mí. ¿No es así?) - preguntó él interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

- _C-Comment savez-vous?_ (¿C-Cómo lo sabes?) - Lilly estaba confundida por la rápida deducción de Richard.

- _In elementary my dear Wattson. You're the only person who knows where I hide when Michelle is mad at me_ (En elemental mi querida Wattson. Tu eres la única persona que sabe donde me oculto cuando Michelle está enojada conmigo) - respondió el como si fuera Sherlock Homes, y dándole una última calada más a su puro.

- _E-Eh bien, je pense que vous avez raison_ (B-Bueno, creo que tienes razón) - le respondió sonriente mientras reía nerviosamente por esa absurda actuación.

- _And by the way, for a long time I do this and why have not you told Michelle yet?_ (Y por cierto, desde hace mucho tiempo que hago esto y, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Michelle aún?) - preguntó seriamente mientras fijaba sus ojos sobre los de ella.

- _Eh bien, c'est parce que cela prendrait du plaisir de mon travail_ (Bueno, eso es porque le quitaría la diversión a mi trabajo) - mintió ella mientras sonreía con sus dedos enredados atrás de su espalda.

- _I think we both had fun at the expense of our chief_ (Creo que los dos nos divertimos a expensas de nuestra jefa) - le dijo entre risas mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Lilly como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- _Mais ... Est-ce que vous allez voir Michelle maintenant?_ (Pero... ¿Iras a ver a Michelle ahora?) - preguntó ella preocupada por lo que pasaría luego. Seguro ardería Roma y con Richard aún en el Coliseo, rodeado en el campo de Leones hambrientos.

- _Yes, I have. In itself, this was my fault and I have to face it. Only this time and had to pass a little anger_ (Si, tengo que. De por sí, fue mi culpa todo esto y tengo que afrontarlo. Solo que con este tiempo ya debió pasarle un poco su enojo) - le respondió sonriente mientras daba un paso a la salida -. _But if something bad were to happen. I want you out of the building first. I do not want anything bad to happen to you_ (Pero si algo malo llegara a pasar. Quiero que salgas del edificio primero. No quiero que te pase algo malo) - le dijo él como si fuera una orden para una niña pequeña.

- _S-Si. Je vais maintenant_ (S-Si. Saldré ahora mismo) - le dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- _And you better not stay here to spy, you can get even with you_ (Y más te vale que no te quedes aquí a espiar, que puede desquitarse contigo) - le gritó el entre risas mientras veía salir de la azotea a Lilly -. _What a good girl you are ... So sweet ... So friendly_ (Que buena chica eres... Tan dulce... Tan amable) - Richard veía enternecido esa escena antes de seguirle el paso con pesades en su paso, sintiendo que iba pronto a su funeral -. _Well, it's time to face the dragon_ (Bien, es hora de enfrentar al dragón)

* * *

><p>Richard se detuvo frente a una puerta sin dignarse a abrirla o a entrar en ella, luego de un largo paseo por los pasillos de la compañía Mont-Grial, recordando cada cosa que veía, todas esas viejas vivencias y todo lo que paso, para llegar a toparse con la oficina de Michelle Mont-Grial. Sentía como se le erizaba la piel, pero ya se había decidido en confrontarla. Sabía bien cómo hacer para que ella no se molestara tanto con él, pero lo que más le dolía era imaginarse a ser despedido y alejarse de ese lugar para siempre. Trago saliva y con todas sus fuerzas, trato de dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la puerta suavemente y le dio pequeños golpecitos a esta para darle a entender que tenía visitas.<p>

- Hola Michelle. ¿Estabas buscándome? - preguntó Richard con una sonrisa tan cínica por saber bien la respuesta.

- Claro. Envié a las chicas a buscarte - le respondió ella seriamente mientras azotaba la pila de papeles que tenía en sus manos sobre su escritorio -. Y dime Richard. ¿Quien fue la persona a quien le debo de dar este gran cheque por entregarte en bandeja de plata hasta mí? - preguntó ella hondeando un papel sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

- A nadie. Me vine a entregar - respondió sonriente sin limitarse a demostrar debilidad frente a ella.

- Oh, que lastima - de inmediato, ella hizo trizas el papel en cuestión de segundos para luego tomar a Richard por el cuello con su corbata negra que vestía -. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea amable contigo.

- Y yo no esperaba menos de ti Michelle. Siempre fuiste una dama formidable - le respondió el con varias gotas de sudor sobre su rostro, sin cambiar su sonrisa aún.

- Como sea. Tendrás que pagarla caro por tu tontería de hoy. ¿Sabes qué tus invitados y mis modelos se pusieron a pelear sin que tu te dieras cuenta? - preguntó ella muy molesta, ahorcando más a Richard con su corbata.

- Bueno, supe eso. Pero déjame decirte que todo fue bien intencionado.

- ¿Bien intencionado? ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar y tú?...

- Si, como sabrás. Los chicos que invite eran los tan afamados Pokedex especialistas. Los chicos a quienes tu intentabas tener para tu empresa como rostros que ayuden a mantenernos como líderes en la moda - le respondió él cambiando su rostro a uno serio -. Yo los traje aquí para que vean que su amigo Ruby, quien ya es modelo. Se unan con nosotros. Tal vez pudieras haber hecho de nuevo tus jugadas con ellos y hacer que firmaran un contrato con nosotros. Eso era lo único que buscaba con eso. Nada más.

Michelle guardo silencio por breves segundos al escuchar la excusa de Richard. Sin duda parecía que eso fuera una mentira, pero se veía tan serio y seguro de lo que decía que lo analizo por un rato. Sin duda ya había intentado juntarlos a todos de uno por uno, pero sin resultados. Ruby era un caso por aparte ya que a él le gustaba el mundo de la moda. Pero tener a los demás chicos en sus manos, bajo un contrato por cierto tiempo, era algo que igual ansiaba tener. Soltó suavemente la corbata de Richard, pero mantenía su mirada contra la de él.

- Bueno. Al menos pudiste decirme quienes eran tus invitados. ¿No te parece? - le respondió seriamente, ya sin aquel aura asesina que tenía momentos antes de verlo entrar.

- Si te lo decía, ya no sería sorpresa.

En eso, ambos terminaron riéndose un rato por las ocurrencias que decía Richard. La verdad era que Michelle no podía despedirle por ello, se conocían tan bien que ya aprendieron a llevarse mutuamente, aparte de que él era su mejor hombre de confianza dentro de la empresa, siempre ayudandole a pesar de que no se toleraban ni ver las sombras del otro, pero siempre terminaban apoyándose mutuamente y sacar a la empresa hacía adelante. Pero luego de esa risa de complicidad que se tuvieron, el rostro de Frank se torno nuevamente serio para hablarle de un tema que lo estaba incomodando.

- Michelle. Mañana me llevare a Ruby.

- ¿Aún lo de tu entrenamiento especial? Nunca lo he visto, pero no quiero que este chico se me vaya de las manos. Podría al menos...

- No. No les permito a mis modelos que entreno a distraerse con otra cosa que no sea entrenar. Así que no puedo.

- Bueno, pero me lo traes en una pieza o si no...

- Si, no te preocupes. Igual si no eres tú, Lilly me mataría si le hiciera daño a su preciado Ruby. No te preocupes confía en mí.

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20:<strong> Si ya sé, me tardé mucho. Pero ya ven que tengo hasta el cuello de proyectos y la Universidad no me da para más, ahora que ando avanzando en semestres, me será más complicado por las materias tan complejas que se ponen y los niveles que suben, pero bueno, espero que aún haya personas que les siga gustando este fic. Como sea, pasaré a responder review que me estén dejando, ya que ahora tengo más libertades, jeje.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Me alegra mucho que te gustará, si, Reed es muy mañoso, pero la cosa aquí como vez se está poniendo más entretenida. ¿Sabrás de qué trata el entrenamiento? Espero que sí, o que no, igual gracias por tu review.

**Kuro-Neko-Angel:** Jejeje, sí, lo siento, me tardo mucho, pero igual me alegro mucho que te gustase mi fic y que te alegres con la historia, aunque sé que me tardo mucho, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y que te alegre este capitulo.

**Tetra Zelda:** Muchas gracias a ti también pequeña kouhai, igual espero disfrutes este capitulo. Nos vemos.


End file.
